


911XFW

by ROMA_X



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Post-Colonization (X-Files), The X-Files References
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROMA_X/pseuds/ROMA_X
Summary: Después de verse obligados a vivir en el anonimato, Mulder y Scully sólo podrán verse obligados a volver por una razón... "William" su hijo.





	1. 911XFW I

**Author's Note:**

> Autor: Roma79  
> Disclaimers: Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Chris Carter, la 1013 y Fox, no obtengo ningún beneficio económico por este relato.  
> Clasificación: Post “The Truth“ y Angust   
> Spoliers: Datos de la 10ª Temporada en cómics y la mitología en general.   
> Dedicatoria: A todo aquél que se tome la molestia de leerlo.  
> Nota: Me encantaría recibir sus comentarios y opiniones.

**HOSPITAL PSIQUIÁTRICO SAN LUIS**

**2010, Agosto 8**

 

Sé que nada de lo que diga podrá ayudarme, creen que estoy loco desde siempre.

Nunca fui ni he sido un niño normal, de pequeño me pedían que los llamara papás. No puedo, no lo son mis padres y nunca lo serán.

Les agradezco la ayuda pero no me importan, sólo me importa la voz en mi mente… esa voz que me repite constantemente que los busque, ellos están allá afuera… la verdad está allá afuera.

Lo veo todo, lo recuerdo todo, quizá mejor que ellos… escucho su voz rezando por mí todas las noches y las pesadillas.

No comprendo pero ahí está. Todo está en mi cabeza pero no lo comprendo, no puedo hablar… no quiero.

 

-Señora, me es imposible ayudarle si él y usted no ponen algo de su parte, no creo que sea necesario internarle si no representa un peligro para él o los demás. En todo caso esto puede pertenecer a una clase de autismo profundo. Yo sé que le rechaza y a su padre también pero es uno de los síntomas de una condición denominada Síndrome de Asperger, un tipo de autismo.

-Doctor mi hijo no es autista, créame.

-Señora ha danzado por cuanto hospital psiquiátrico hay y por cuanto psiquiatra conoce y todos hemos llegado a la misma conclusión, no entiendo por qué aferrarse. En cuanto acepte la condición de su hijo, más pronto podremos iniciar un tratamiento adecuado y quizá pueda comenzar a ver mejoría.

-Doctor, déjeme mostrarle…

 

La Señora Van de Kamp, saca de su bolso tres cartas escrititas a mano.

 

-¿Qué es esto Señora?

-Las cartas que mi hijo escribe todos los días… deje explicarle, por su condición siempre creímos que podía haber nacido sordo porque no habla, le hemos hecho todos los estudios posibles y nada… es perfectamente normal, peo no habla… ni con nosotros y ni con nadie.

Yo le escucho por las noches hablar… rezar… nosotros no somos una familia católica, nunca le hemos llevado a una iglesia, sin embargo él ha tallado una pequeña cruz y se la ha colgado al cuello.

Eso no es todo, usted tiene en sus manos algunas de las cartas que mi hijo escribe todos los días… nunca nadie le ha enseñado a escribir, nunca ha ido a la escuela, nunca ha salido de la granja.

Mi hijo sabe cosas que ni su padre ni yo hemos sabido nunca… no es sólo lo que escribe, también dibuja y… hace cosas que no me explico, tararea esa canción que no ha escuchado...

En ocasiones se enoja terriblemente conmigo o con su padre, pero no nos dice nada, simplemente su mirada es… no sé cómo describirla… sus ojos azules parecen de fuego.

 

 

**_02 de diciembre 2013_ **

 

_Me veo en sus ojos azules…  sueñ_ _o que estoy en sus sueñ_ _os cada noche._

_Escucho su voz tan clara como la mía._

_Una canción “Jeremiah was a bullfrog…“_

 

_La recuerdo desde siempre y desde antes._

 

_Te extrañ_ _o mamá._

_William._

 

 

**_21 diciembre 2008_ **

 

_Me parezco a ella… tengo sus ojos, su mirada…_

_Conozco su nombre, nunca lo diré o hasta que esté frente a ella._

_Las imágenes en mi cabeza no me importan… sólo ella._

_Por qué no me buscas, aquí estoy esperándote._

_Cuándo vendrás… te espero, sé que allá afuera… allá estás._

_Mamá yo te ayudaré a salvar el mundo, ¿_ _dónde estás?_

 

_Te extrañ_ _o mamá._

_William._

 

-A qué se refiere el niño Señora, con eso de que la extraña, quizá siente que no tiene suficiente contacto con usted…

-Yo no soy su verdadera madre Doctor… y él no se llama William, pero firma así desde el primer día.

-¿Cómo?, él lo sabe… quizá eso haya causado el trauma y por esa razón se niegue a hablar y se niega a sí mismo como él… quizá quiere ser otra persona porque nota en usted un rechazo…

-Claro que lo sabe, pero nunca nade se lo dijo Doctor… y no sé de dónde ha sacado ese nombre… mire esta carta, es la primera y apenas tenía dos años, en lugar de dibujar como cualquier niño normal él comenzó a escribir, con una perfección que asusta.

 

**_20 mayo 2003_ **

_Mamá, entiendo las razones por las cuales hemos tenido que separarnos pero no las comparto, quizá yo pude haberte ayudado._

_Ellos quieren algo de mí y no sé qué es, tú tampoco… mamá yo te puedo ayudar… mamá ayúdame._

_Extrañ_ _o tus ojos azules y tu dulce voz cantándome al oído._

_Mamá te extrañ_ _o._

_William._

 

-Señora puede ser sorprendente que el niño comenzara a escribir tan pequeño, pero l que yo veo en esta carta es que la extraña a usted, quizá usted no ha podido acercarse a su hijo apropiadamente…

-Doctor, míreme a los ojos… ¿de qué color los tengo?

-Negros Señora, no entiendo…

-¿De qué color habla mi hijo en sus cartas?

 

El doctor lee de nuevo la carta, ahora con mayor cuidado.

 

-Azules Señora, pero eso no significa que no hable de usted. Lo que puede suceder es que él esté proyectando algún trauma o algún anhelo. Lo que yo veo aquí es que su hijo no siente conexión con usted y es posible que sea responsabilidad suya al sentirlo lejano por su condición de adoptado y él lo percibe de esa manera…

 

La Señora Van de Kamp se levanta furiosa de su asiento.

 

-La misma historia con todos ustedes, no es posible que nadie me pueda ayudar… a mi hijo le sucede algo y a nadie le importa…

 

Azota la puerta tras de ella.

 

**GRANJA DE LOS VAN DE KAMP**

**CASPER, WYOMING**

**2012, DICIEMBRE 2**

**6:30 PM**

-Charly por el amor de Dios cálmate… vas a hacer un surco en el piso, deja de dar vueltas de ese modo.

Como siempre no hay respuesta, el chico se detiene abruptamente y voltea a ver a su madre con esa mirada encendida como si tuviera fuego en los ojos.

-Charly, te he dicho que no me mires de esa manera… me asustas.

De inmediato el fuego en su mirada se apaga.

Como siempre se va a un rincón y se sienta a botar el balón de basketball que por un momento lo hizo feliz cuando lo vio en aquél aparador. Sus padres lo notaron y además pocas cosas le entusiasmaban así.

La señora Van de Kamp se aproxima a él y es una de esas ocasiones en que Charly no le rechaza.

Ella le comienza a hablar con dulzura, como siempre…

-Mi amor… tu papá y yo te amamos… ¿lo sabes?

No hay respuesta… como siempre.

Le deja de ver a los ojos y él fija su mirada azul en un punto indeterminado, mira hacia la nada… de nuevo.

Pero algo le sobresalta…

Se levanta y va hacia ello…

Es una cinta adhesiva blanca, la toma y corta primero un pedazo y lo coloca de forma transversal sobre la ventana, su madre le observa… luego corta un segundo pedazo y lo coloca en forma opuesta formando una X…

Su madre lo observa con mayor curiosidad…

Él toma la lámpara de mano de su padre y la coloca sobre la marca que acaba de hacer…

-Qué es eso Charly…

El corazón de la madre se estruja al escuchar por primera vez la voz de su hijo.

-Ayuda…

Las lágrimas comienzan a brotar de los ojos de la Señora Van de Kamp.  Voltea a su hijo para ponerse frente a él, lo toma por los hombros y de nuevo ve en sus ojos esa mirada de hielo que no le dice nada.

-Yo te puedo ayudar hijo, dime qué es lo que necesitas, en qué necesitas que te ayude.

Nuevamente y como siempre no hay respuesta.

 

**_20 mayo 2013_ **

_Mamá hoy cumplo 12 añ_ _os._

_Tú y yo lo sabemos, hoy a las 9:50 de la noche…_

_Recuerdo tus gritos y la recuerdo a ella…_

_Ella nos ayudó, la recuerdo perfectamente y también los recuerdo a ellos… tus gritos… “Es mi hijo…“_

_Tú protegiéndome como siempre._

_Hoy hace doce añ_ _os de esa noche en que por fin nos encontramos._

_También lo recuerdo a él… un mal chiste sobre mi parecido con alguien… un beso y un adiós… nos dejó solos… por qué no te ayudó._

_Si tan sólo yo hubiera podido…_

_Nos dejó mamá, nos abandonó…_

_Lo odio por dejarte sola, sin protección._

_De ahora en adelante y que ya soy un hombre yo te protegeré._

_Te extrañ_ _o, siempre lo haré…_

_Tu hijo que te ama…_

_W._

 

**ESTACIÓN DE POLICÍA**

**CASPER, WYOMING**

**2013, ENERO 6**

**9:00 A.M.**

 

 **Policía:** Señora, no podemos hacer más de lo que ya hemos hecho, no nos queda más que esperar. La búsqueda ha sido intensa y todos los policías del condado estamos en búsqueda de su hijo pero no hay rastro.

Tenga paciencia Señora, los chicos a esa edad suelen hacer ese tipo de travesuras. Hasta ahora no tenemos motivos para sospechar que haya pasado algo malo, vivimos en una ciudad muy tranquila, esas cosas horribles que está pensando no pasan por aquí.

 **Señ** **ora V.K.:** Ya le he dicho, mi hijo no habla con nadie, no tiene amigos, nunca ha salido de la granja, cómo quiere que crea que desapareció así sin dejar rastro… es imposible.

 **Policía:** Señora, usted misma nos ha dicho que su hijo actuaba de forma muy extraña los días anteriores a su desaparición, dijo que necesitaba ayuda, ¿cierto?...

 **Señ** **ora V.K.:** Es un niño por el amor de Dios…

En la radio del policía se escucha un llamado…

_“Niñ_ _o encontrado en las afueras del condado, coincide con la descripción del niñ_ _o desaparecido…_

_No responde a ningún cuestionamiento o indicación, parece sordo mudo…“_

 

**GRANJA DE LOS VAN DE KAMP**

**CASPER, WYOMING**

**2013, ENERO 6**

**6:00 P.M.**

 

-Charly por el amor de Dios, dónde te has metido todos estos días. Me vas a matar de un susto, contesta por favor.

No hay respuesta, como siempre el niño permanece inmutable con esa mirada fría y su característica ceja levantada.

La Señora Van de Kamp comienza a llorar desesperadamente cuando de pronto una voz profunda, sin matices y con rasgos de incipiente masculinidad le sorprende.

-Mi nombre no es Charly…

La señora Van de Kamp, estupefacta para de llorar de golpe, voltea a ver a su hijo, él no tiene ninguna expresión en la mirada.

Continúa hablando.

-…y no puedo protegerte… ni a él tampoco…  Tengo que irme…

La Señora Van de Kamp apenas alcanza a articular palabra.

-Charly hijo…

Es interrumpida abruptamente por su hijo.

-No soy Charly y no soy tu hijo, lo sabes. Lo siento mucho, no puedo protegerte.

-Protegerme de qué Charly…

Aparece de nuevo la mirada de fuego en esos ojos azules… levanta la voz.

-No soy Charly y no puedo hacer nada por ti.

La Señora Van de Kamp, con el corazón partido entiende que debe seguirle el juego al muchacho y averiguar qué ha sucedido con él en todos estos años, qué pasa por su brillante cabecita y se percata de que debe seguir su juego.

-Está bien, dime cómo tengo que decirte y de qué no me puedes proteger y a tu padr… perdón y a mi esposo tampoco… porque supongo que te refieres a él.

-William, mi nombre es William… y no los puedo proteger de ellos… de la muerte.

 

**HOSPITAL PSIQUIÁTRICO SAN LUIS**

**2013, JULIO 1o**

 

-Esquizofrenia… el diagnóstico es esquizofrenia señora, es un cuadro clásico. Escucha voces, habla de cosas que no han sucedido más que en su imaginación y las cartas que ha escrito durante años lo confirman.

 Es obvio que es un chico con un coeficiente intelectual muy elevado pero sufre de delirios de persecución, habla de personas que no conoce y no ha visto en su vida. Simplemente es imposible que hable de esa manera desde los dos años.

Ha empeorado desde aquél evento traumático de su desaparición, quizá nunca sabremos que le ha pasado en ese lapso ya que él insiste en decir que salvó al mundo de una invasión extraterrestre, es posible que esté proyectando algún tipo de trauma al sentirse desamparado y su forma de afrontarlo es inventándose un mundo en  el que él es el héroe.

Señora, posiblemente no haya remedio para él ya que no se ha tratado el padecimiento nunca.

Deberá permanecer internado hasta que de signos de mejoría, de lo contrario nuestra recomendación es mantenerlo aquí de manera indefinida.

 

-No doctor, no entiende… él nunca había escuchado hablar de esas cosas, no tenemos televisión, trabajamos en el campo a kilómetros del poblado más próximo, no tenemos teléfono… nada que lo conecte con el mundo, de dónde pudo haber sacado todas esa ideas, esas historias, no pudo haberlas inventado, es imposible.

 

-Si señora pero no sabemos lo que vivió los días que estuvo lejos de casa, quizá sacó todas esas ideas de lo que vivió esos días, quizá nunca lo sabremos. Es prácticamente imposible comunicarse con él, de no ser por las cartas y esa compulsión que tiene por escribirle a su supuesta madre, no sabríamos absolutamente nada de él.

 

**CASA DE LOS BLAKE**

**SPOTSYLVANIA COUNTRY,**

**VIRGINIA**

**2013, JULIO 1o**

**3:12 a.m.**

 

Él se despierta y nota que ella no está en la cama… de inmediato lo asalta un mal pensamiento pero se tranquiliza, ya no son esos tiempos.

Ha pasado mucho desde entonces…

 

Le habla despacio, no quiere asustarla…

-Scully… (es casi un susurro pero no recibe respuesta, repite ahora más fuerte) Scully…

-Te desperté, lo siento… (ella aparece en el quicio de la puerta, su esbelta figura no ha cambiado en nada; él la reconocería de espaldas, de pie, acostada, como fuera)

-No es nada, ¿estás bien?

No responde de inmediato y eso le preocupa, sabe aún sin mirarle que algo no anda bien.

Duda en pronunciar ese nombre, como siempre y desde aquél día tiene mucho cuidado en pronunciarlo. A él le duele igual que a ella y ambos lo saben pero ella ha aprendido de apoco a tirar ese muro y expresar con mayor fluidez esa emoción, sabe que de lo contrario le sería imposible seguir viviendo aún a su lado. 

Entonces lo pronuncia, casi en tono de pregunta aun que sabe que es más bien una afirmación.

-William…

Ella sigue sin responder solamente suspira, él sabe que está llorando y no puede detener en su estómago un impuso de ira y dolor… impotencia pero sobre todo culpa… es el rey de la culpabilidad.

-Yo te dejé sola…

Ahora ella responde de inmediato, lo conoce perfectamente, sabe que nuevamente se está culpando.

-No es eso, ya lo hemos discutido… sólo estoy preocupada, siento…

-Qué sientes, anda dímelo.

-Miedo, desesperación… todas las noches rezo por él pero…

Agacha la cabeza y ahora comienza a sollozar.

-Pero qué

-En estos últimos días he soñado que está… no sé… desesperado. Me está llamando Mulder, lo siento… simplemente lo sé.

-Pero…

-Sí, lo sé de sobra… lo pondríamos en peligro… lo sé… Pero esto me está matando, no sé dónde está ni cómo…

Comienza a alzar la voz, más que enojo es la desesperación la que grita.

-Pero si lo buscamos incluso sin acercarnos… lo matarían Mulder…

Hasta entonces él se levanta de la cama y se acerca a ella. Siente lo mismo pero no lo expresa; siempre se escuda en el mejor de los casos tras un mal chiste pero en este momento no puede hacer ni eso.

Entre ellos siempre han sobrado las palabras.

La abraza y siente su pequeño cuerpo temblar. Él no soporta más el nudo en la garganta y comienza a llorar junto con ella.

Ella ha sido su fuerza, su piedra de toque, su eje. Si ella se derrumba los lleva a los dos.

El llanto cobra fuerza en los dos hasta que sienten que las piernas no les sostienen y se hincan.

Llora abrazado.

 

**HOSPITAL PSIQUIÁTRICO SAN LUIS**

**2013, JULIO 1o**

**3:12 a.m.**

 

Explosión, helicópteros, sombrillas y sapos que llueven… mamá… mamá… qué hay de malo en mí, por qué me abandonas… MAMÁ…

Se despierta abruptamente, no hay nadie a su alrededor, le cuesta trabajo reconocer en dónde está.

Su cuerpo está empapado en sudor, baja al suelo y se acurruca abrazando sus piernas. Por primera vez desde que dejo de ser un bebé, llora.

Siente algo en su estómago, algo parecido al hueco que se siente cuando tienes hambre, mesclado con una sensación de náuseas y vértigo… comienzan los mareos… siente que su cerebro comienza a vibrar como si tuviera dentro un motor fuera de borda, como si algo intangible y que no puede ver tocara su cerebro… comienzan las visione.

Una casa blanca, un automóvil dorado en la entrada… su olor.

Él sabe que ella está dentro, busca… un estudio totalmente desordenado, pipas de girasol en un pequeño recipiente de cristal, en el cielo raso incrustados en el plafón… ¿lápices? Sí, lápices… sollozos… se aproxima… y la mira.

 

Está en los brazos de un hombre, el hombre del chiste malo sobre su parecido con alguien más… el que nos abandonó.

Pero no siente nada, sólo observa la escena.

Él se aproxima más, necesita ver sus ojos, su mirada, necesita escuchar su voz.

Hincados uno frente al otro lloran copiosamente y sus cuerpos tiemblan.

De pronto la voz de ella pronunciando su nombre como siempre lo ha recordado.

Reconocería esa voz donde fuera, la voz de su madre llamándole.

-William…

El sobresalto lo vuelve de golpe a la realidad, al piso frio del psiquiátrico.

Es la primera vez que le pasa de esa manera, está confundido. Por primera vez no sabía si estaba soñando o era real lo que veía.

Estaba todo intoxicado de dolor, no sólo en el cuerpo… le dolía el alma.

-Me extrañas, yo sé que lo haces. No me importaría estar encerrado el resto de mi vida si con eso supiera que algún día te volveré a ver. Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea… lo que sea.

 

**CASA DE LOS BLAKE**

**SPOTSYLVANIA COUNTRY,**

**VIRGINIA**

**2013, JULIO 23**

**10:13 a.m.**

 

EL teléfono suena con insistencia, Mulder está absorto escribiendo en su máquina de escribir antigua, preferiría no contestar, al fin a él nadie le llama, siempre buscan a “la doctora Blake“ para alguna urgencia o consulta.

Debe ser importante ya que han sido insistentes, la noche anterior después del apagón olvidó reconfigurar la máquina contestadora.

Alarga la mano para alcanzar el auricular…

-Casa de los Blake, diga…

El escuchar una voz familiar al otro lado de la línea le heló la sangre,  hacía muchos años que no la escuchaba.

-Mulder…

 

**BURÓ FEDERAL DE INVESTIGACIONES**

**WASHINGTON** **, DC**

**2013, JULIO 23**

**8:45 a.m.**

 

La agente Reyes como todos los días toma el elevador al sótano del edificio con su café en la mano, prácticamente nadie ha llegado aún a trabajar, es muy temprano.

Hace mucho que ya no existe la oficina de los casos innombrables, ahora les llaman de esa manera, nadie quiere recordar que algún día existieron los expedientes secretos X.

Baja por costumbre, por nostalgia quizá… para no olvidar una cruzada que costó tantas vida y sufrimiento. Aparentemente es la única que lo recuerda, hace mucho que ya no se escuchan en los pasillos los chistes sarcásticos sobre aquello.

Pero ella está dispuesta a no olvidarlo, siente que como a los muertos, el día que los olvidas mueren verdaderamente. “Creo que a veces enterramos vivos a los muertos“, esa frase en su cabeza le saca una sonrisa triste, la escuchó en alguna parte pero no recuerda dónde.

Ahora ella se pasea por lo que queda de lo que algún día fuera su oficina, bueno la oficina de los expedientes X, no queda más que un tiradero de archivos viejos.

-En esto se convierte toda una vida… en basura y olvido.

De pronto algo llama su atención, un expediente fuera de su lugar… bueno, dentro del caos ella sabe perfectamente dónde debe ir todo… ahí nadie baja, es el tiradero olvidado del FBI.

Ahora observa su alrededor con más cuidado, desde que le tocó ver y vivir con ellos parte de su historia, no puede evitar desconfiar de todo. Ahora es menos frecuente, está asignada a casos de rutina; contrabando, narcotráfico… nada que le implique mayor paranoia.

Pero sabe cuando algo huele mal y esto huele muy mal…

Toma el expediente y al leer el encabezado su corazón da un vuelco…

-Expediente 1568 “Van de Kamp“ 

Sin sentirlo ha tirado el café.

Ella es la única que lo sabe, ella y la trabajadora social… nadie más lo sabe, ni ellos, ni Skinner… nadie.

Siente nauseas nada más de pensar en las posibilidades…

De forma apresurada abre el folder…

Está vacío…

Toma el celular y marca rápidamente…

Tono…

Tono…

Tono…

-Maldita sea, contesta…

 

**CENTRAL DIVISIONARIA DEL FBI**

**NUEVA YORK**

**9:08 a.m.**

 

Ahora todo es más difícil y fácil a la vez, Director…

Quizá más cansado por la responsabilidad que implica pero nunca como…

Pensaba en su pasado mientras encabezaba una reunión importante con los de seguridad nacional, aún así le parecía en ocasiones que eso era menos peligroso que…

Nuevamente está vibrando su teléfono… vibración que ha cortado el flujo de sus pensamientos desde hace buen rato… sabe que no puede contestar pero… que insistencia, debe ser muy urgente pero su secretaria sabe que no debe molestarle a menos que sea una emergencia.

Con suma discreción saca el celular del bolsillo interno del saco, al ver la pantalla siente que un frío recorre su cuerpo. No puede dejar la reunión y lo sabe pero qué diablos puede hacer.

En la pantalla del celular se lee:

**911XFW lo saben**


	2. 911XFW II

**CASA DE LOS BLAKE**

**SPOTSYLVANIA COUNTRY,**

**VIRGINIA**

**2013, JULIO 23**

**10:13 a.m.**

 

-Mulder…

-Mónica… pero cómo…

-Mulder no tenemos tiempo, es urgente que los veamos…

-Que nos veamos, quiénes… que sucede…

-No por teléfono Mulder, no es seguro y lo sabes… en la casa de seguridad mañana a media noche, asegúrate que nadie los siga.

Mil ideas cruzan por su mente, pero tiene certeza de sólo una… algo anda muy mal.

-Mónica… Mónica…

No hay nadie al otro lado de la línea, ahora todo es silencio.

Se incorpora y comienza a caminar en círculos… no puede pensar con claridad, sabe que sólo hay una razón por la cual Skinner le pudo haber revelado a Mónica su nueva situación.

La casa de seguridad… Acordaron que sólo en caso de emergencia harían uso de ella.

Scully… maldita sea Scully, cómo le va a decir sin que se le pare el corazón como a él.

Tiene que pensar y rápido, necesita idear una ruta… necesita…

-Maldita sea, lo saben… saben dónde estamos… Scully, tengo que ir por ella

Su primer impulso es tomar su arma y las llaves del auto pero en su nueva vida no tiene ninguno de los dos, es simplemente un escritor ermitaño que vive a las afueras de un pueblo.

Toma el teléfono y marca el número que está en la memoria 1, como siempre, el teléfono de ella.

-Scully… tienes que venir ahora mismo. No preguntes… no lo sé… ahora, cuida que nadie te siga... lo sé, estoy igual de confundido que tú… cuídate mucho por favor. Te espero.

 

**LUGAR INDETERMINADO**

**2013, JULIO 24**

**12:15 a.m.**

Mónica da vueltas por el porche de la casa, no hay luz y lo único que se ve es la tiza del cigarrillo y al fondo se escucha el sonido del agua.

No lo ha podido dejar desde que volvió a caer en las garras de ese maldito vicio, pero le tranquiliza, sobre todo en momentos como este.

Entra de nuevo en la casa, Skinner está sentado en el sofá junto a John, platican sobre algo pero ella no presta atención y les interrumpe.

-No llegan, les habrá pasado algo…

Skinner deja su asiento y se levanta para ir junto a ella, le toma del brazo.

-Tranquila, saben cuidarse… apaga esa maldita cosa que me recuerda a…

La frase de Skinner se ve interrumpida por el ruido de un motor. Mónica por instinto lleva su mano a la funda del arma y tira de inmediato el cigarrillo, lo pisa.

Los tres con suma cautela se asoman por la ventana, John agudiza la mirada y dice…

-Creo que son ellos.

El auto con luces apagadas se estaciona frente a la casa, ellos descienden el auto, él junto e ella siempre ha parecido más alto, pero sus siluetas son inconfundibles.

Mónica sale a recibirlos.

-Dana, Mulder que gusto… hace tanto tiempo, lástima que nos volvamos a ver en estas circunstancias, pasen.

A diferencia de lo que siempre habían imaginado cada quien por su parte, el reencuentro no pudo ser en absoluto caluroso, por el contrario, estaba lleno de tensión.

Los tres entran a la casa a oscuras, Skinner y John los esperan dentro.

El recibimiento y el saludo es escueto, no hay tiempo que perder.

Scully es la que toma la palabra.

-Qué sucede, qué pasa. Nos han descubierto, es eso verdad.

Mónica en la oscuridad enciende otro cigarrillo, Mulder y Scully siente un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, se escucha absorber la bocanada y Mónica con toda la calma de la que es capaz en ese momento comienza a hablar.

-No, aún no… a ustedes no.

En ese momento Scully se levanta de un salto del asiento y con la voz entrecortada dice.

-William…

Skinner la interrumpe antes de que se haga un mar de confusión y de conjeturas.

-Aún no estamos seguros…

John le interrumpe y le contradice, él siempre ha sido directo, no le gusta andar con rodeos y piensa que la mejor forma de protegerla… protegerlos es diciendo las cosas como son.

-Ha desaparecido el expediente de William… bueno el expediente de la adopción, suponemos que alguien dentro del FBI está interesado en saber su paradero.

Scully trata de mantenerse en calma, con la mente lo más fría que puede, antes que nada está la seguridad y bienestar de su hijo y no puede permitirse perder la cabeza en este momento.

-Sabemos algo más… ¿han logrado investigar algo?

Mónica apaga el cigarrillo, trata de no terminarlos pero eso no le ha servido de nada, al parecer fuma más al no llevar la cuenta pero necesita calma para decir lo que tiene que decir.

-Han muerto…

Mulder y Scully ahora no entienden nada. A quiénes se refiere Mónica. Al unísono preguntan:

-¿Quiénes?

Ella hace una pausa, toma aire y responde.

-Sus padres adoptivos.

Scully es la primera en preguntar.

-¿Y William?

Skinner se aproxima a ella, le toma por los hombros y aún en medio de la obscuridad logra ver sus ojos azules.

-No sabemos dónde está, no sabemos si ellos se lo han llevado… no sabemos nada.

Ella presa del terror voltea por instinto su mirada y se encuentra con la mirada de Mulder que es un reflejo de la de ella.

-Mulder… William… Mulder, nuestro hijo… Tengo que encontrarlo…

Corre hacia la puerta y él la detiene tomándola por la cintura.

-Cálmate, así no vamos a lograr nada. No sabemos nada aún, deja que nos platiquen los detalles y después tomamos una decisión entre todos. Debemos guardar la calma hoy más que nunca, recuérdalo.

Su voz la tranquiliza, tiene razón deben guardar la calma.

Se sientan de nuevo y escuchan.

La voz de Mónica es plana pero de tiempo en tiempo se percibe el ella un leve temblor.

-Yo acostumbro bajar al sótano a… bueno eso no importa ahora. He encontrado en medio de todo algo que me pareció estaba fuera de lugar, pero no había señales de que hubieran buscado demasiado. Era el expediente de los Van de Kamp… los nuevos padres de William. Al verlo fuera de su lugar me he alarmado y al tomarlo y abrirlo me di cuenta de que estaba vacío.

Ellos han actuado rápido… me comuniqué de inmediato con Skinner y me puse en marcha junto con una compañera a la casa de los Van de Kamp y los encontramos… muertos.

Dana lo siento pero no había rastros de William, su ropa estaba intacta, sus cosas… todo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Tengo aquí todos los documentos y cosas que encontramos en la casa.

 

Hasta ahora todos han escuchado con atención, Scully ha aguantado la respiración la mayor parte del tiempo, no se ha percatado hasta que sus pulmones le exigen un poco de aire.

Skinner toma la palabra.

-Tenemos que actuar rápido, todo este tiempo sentimos que William estaría a salvo lejos de ustedes, pero algo sucedió a finales del año pasado, por lo que hemos investigado William fue reportado como desaparecido pero según los reportes policiales él apareció unos días después. No sabemos con quién estuvo o qué haya pasado con él en esos días.

Por lo demás no tenemos nada, tenemos que investigar. Tenemos que dividir los esfuerzos, Scully quédate con Mónica y revisen todas las pertenencias de William y los Van de Kamp. Mulder, Doggett y yo haremos el trabajo de campo.

Scully reacciona.

-Yo no pienso quedarme aquí sin hacer nada…

Mulder se aproxima a ella.

-Dana tú sabes que lo que harás aquí es muy importante, cualquier indicio nos puede llevar al paradero de William. Además estarás más cerca de él… son sus cosas, su aroma, su vida sin nosotros… No era eso parte de lo que queríamos saber.

Él se acerca al oído de Scully y le susurra.

-Confía en mí.

Ella lo aleja y lo mira profundamente, se acerca a él, a sus labios y le dice muy despacio…

-Siempre lo he hecho.

Lo besa tiernamente.

Todos los observan en penumbras, únicamente se reconocen dos siluetas juntas.

John se voltea, no es que sienta lo mismo que hace años pero algo muy dentro de él le molesta, aclara la voz tratando de interrumpir el momento y lo logra.

-No tenemos tiempo que perder, vamos.

 

**HOSPITAL PSIQUIÁTRICO SAN LUIS**

**2013, JULIO 25**

**11:10 a.m.**

 

Doggett, Skinner y Mulder entran en el hospital, se acercan a la recepción y preguntan a la enfermera por el paciente Van de Kamp.

-Esa es información que no puedo proporcionarles, ¿son ustedes familiares del paciente?

John saca su placa del FBI y se la muestra a la enfermera.

-Agente especial John Doggett del FBI, ¿ahora nos puede dar la información?

-Lo siento, ¿traen una orden judicial?

Aparece por el pasillo un doctor, la enfermera se dirige a él.

-Doctor aquí hay unos agentes del FBI que preguntan por un paciente, ya les he preguntado si tienen una orden.

Skinner se aproxima al doctor, le toma del brazo y le dice.

-Podemos platicar, necesito explicarle los motivos de nuestra “visita“, podemos pasar a su oficina, no le quitaremos mucho tiempo.

Mulder sonríe, es una sensación extraña la de volver al campo de batalla con los viejos amigos. Siempre le pareció curiosa la manera tan política de Skinner de tratar con Dios o con el diablo y salir victorioso… en ocasiones.

 

**LUGAR INDETERMINADO**

**2013, JULIO 25**

**12:15 p.m.**

 

Scully y Reyes llevan horas revisando las cajas que contienen las pertenencias de los Van de Kamp, nada fuera de lo ordinario, papeles y más papeles de impuestos, notas de compras de alimentos e insumos para el campo.

Scully de pronto rompe el silencio.

-Era gente común, pacífica… parece que no pasaba nada extraordinario en su vida… así pensé que debía ser la vida de William, no como la que hubiera tenido que vivir con nosotros…

Mónica levanta la mirada de los papeles que estaba revisando.

-Dana, sabes que hiciste lo correcto… no teníamos otra salida, sólo tú y yo sabemos lo que sucedió el día en que nació William, cuando lo secuestraron y lo encontramos abandonado después de ver elevarse un OVNI… sabes que era la única forma de protegerlo, por lo menos estuvo algunos años sin tener que vivir todo eso.

-No lo sabes… no lo sabemos… yo he sentido cosas, no sé cómo explicarlo, yo sé que a mi hijo le sucedía algo.

Mónica trata de tranquilizarla.

-No te atormentes con esas ideas, hasta ahora no hemos encontrado nada extraño en la vida de los Van de Kamp.

Pero el instinto de madre de Scully y sobre todo el instinto que adquirió al trabajar tantos años junto a Mulder le indican que algo no está bien.

-No he encontrado ningún indicio de que William fuera a la escuela. No te parece raro Mónica, no hay estudios médicos pero hay recibos de estudios de audición. Yo sé que mi hijo no tenía problemas de audición, soy médico… le hice todas las pruebas posibles mientras estuvo conmigo… le cantaba y él lo disfrutaba, lo sé.

Mónica no había reparado en eso.

-No necesariamente tienen que haber sido estudios realizados a William, pudo haber sido para cualquieras de los padres… pero tienes razón en cuanto a lo de la escuela, es extraño.

Scully le pide a Mónica el reporte del médico forense.

-De qué murieron los Van de Kamp…

-Aún no se sabe, hasta ahora el reporte es indeterminado, por eso sigue abierto el caso.

-¿Tienes fotos de la casa?

-Sí aquí están, las traigo en el teléfono.

Scully comienza a revisar las fotos con detenimiento cuando de pronto una imagen le congela la sangre.

-¡Por Dios!

-¿Qué sucede Dana, qué viste?

Scully le muestra la foto.

-No veo nada anormal Dana, que viste.

-¿Es en el cuarto de William?

-No, es la sala

-Qué ves detrás del escritorio, en la ventana

Mónica observa con detenimiento y hace zoom a la imagen.

-Es una X en la ventana, hecha con lo que parece ser cinta adhesiva blanca, ¿por qué?

-Por Dios Mónica, es la señal que Mulder utilizaba para decirle a sus informantes que necesitaba información o ayuda… pero cómo, no entiendo… o la pusieron ellos, los que se lo llevaron o la puso él. No sé Mónica esto es… Me aterra pensar que estuviera pidiendo ayuda…

-Tranquilízate Dana, él no tenía manera de saber que… No sé, pensemos con calma.

-¿Qué había en el cuarto de William?

-Ahí está la caja.

Se acercan a ella y la abren, Scully apresurada voltea la caja.

-No hay mucho Dana, un balón de basketball, ropa, zapatos…

-Necesito ir allá.

-Es peligroso Dana.

-Mónica vienes conmigo o me voy sola.

 

**HOSPITAL PSIQUIÁTRICO SAN LUIS**

**2013, JULIO 25**

**11:30 a.m.**

 

Skinner y Doggett están sentados frente al escritorio del doctor, Mulder de pie junto a un archivero en una esquina, simplemente observa.

Skinner habla con su característico tono político, pero al observarlo, Mulder piensa que algo ha cambiado en él en estos años, es más firme, su tono de voz es más profundo pero más determinado.

Skinner continua hablando con el médico, Doggett comienza a incomodarse y se nota porque cambia de posición en la silla a cada rato.

Skinner concluye.

-Bueno Doctor, esa es la situación y el motivo por el cual estamos aquí.

El doctor los ha escuchado con paciencia pero al finalizar la exposición de Skinner, con la mayor tranquilidad responde.

-Lo siento agentes pero estoy legalmente imposibilitado para hablar de cualquiera de mis pacientes…

Doggett se exaspera, se levanta de golpe de la silla y con las dos manos golpea el escritorio exaltando a todos.

-Mire doctor, he visto más de dos motivos por los cuales pueden venir a clausurar este maldito hospital y usted como su director puede estar metido en muchos problemas. Solamente queremos saber si el paciente está aquí…

El doctor intimidado por la reacción del agente, por instinto se reclina hacia atrás.

-Agente… se lo llevaron sus padres…

Skinner al ver que el método funcionaba toma la misma actitud que Doggett.

-¿Cuándo?

El doctor comienza a sudar frío y a ponerse pálido.

-Hace una semana… vinieron los dos por él y a pesar de mis recomendaciones lo sacaron del hospital.

Mulder siente un vacío en el estómago, es imposible… ellos ya estaban muertos. Cuando se da cuenta de ello pierde el control y se abalanza contra el doctor levantándolo por el cuello y azotándolo contra la pared.

-Imposible, ellos estaban muertos… diga quien se lo llevó…

El doctor responde con dificultad ya que tiene las manos de Mulder en su cuello.

-No es posible… eran ellos… eran sus padres… yo los conozco bien… han venido desde hace mucho tiempo… Hagan algo, me va a matar.

Skinner y Doggett se sientan en sus sillas nuevamente con toda la calma del mundo. El doctor al ver que no van a hacer nada para defenderlo comienza hablar con mayor rapidez.

-Yo puedo decirles todo lo que sé, les puedo dar el expediente… para que lo vean, no le veo ningún inconveniente en que por accidente yo olvide en el escritorio el expediente mientras voy a hacer mi ronda…

Skinner con tono monótono le responde.

-Agradecemos sobremanera su valiosa ayuda pero de ninguna manera sale de esta oficina, llame a su secretaria y pídale el expediente… rápido que estamos perdiendo el tiempo con usted y parece no entender que esto es cuestión de vida o muerte.

Mulder suelta al doctor y este toma el teléfono de inmediato, pide el expediente de Charly Van de Kamp.

Hasta ahora Mulder escucha el nombre de su hijo, el nombre por el que respondió todos estos años y siente tristeza… él le hubiera puesto uno mejor. Eso le arranca una triste sonrisa.

Entra la enfermera con el expediente lo deja sobre el escritorio y sale.

Mulder se abalanza sobre el expediente lo abre con rapidez, saca su teléfono celular y comienza a sacar fotos página por página, sin detenerse a ver el contenido.

Al terminar salen de la oficina, no sin antes decirle al doctor con la intención de que la enfermera también escuche.

-Agradecemos mucho su voluntaria cooperación, vemos que no tendrá ningún problema con ninguna supervisión o auditoría, vemos que todo lo tiene en regla. Sólo arregle esos detallitos que le comenté.

El doctor contesta con la voz entrecortada.

-Gracias Agente Doggett.

 

**GRANJA DE LOS VAN DE KAMP**

**CASPER, WYOMING**

**MÁS TARDE**

 

Mónica y Scully entran en la casa aún acordonada por las cintas de la policía local.

Scully siente el impulso de entrar corriendo pero la detiene el sentimiento de estar irrumpiendo en la vida de su hijo, que no tiene el derecho.

Entran y observa despacio, no quiere perder detalles… se imagina a su hijo ahí, en ese pasillo o sentado en el sillón de la sala viendo la televisión y divirtiéndose con sus padres, pasando el tiempo juntos… tiempo que ella nunca tendrá con él.

Al entrar se da cuenta que no hay televisión, radio o computadora… nada.

Es una casa muy sencilla, en dos plantas… verdaderamente modesta. Al verla piensa en que quizá ella le pudo haber dado muchas cosas más a su hijo… un mejor nivel de vida… al sorprenderse pensando en esas cosas se auto reprende… es mentira, nunca podrían llevar ellos juntos una vida normal, ella nunca podría ofrecerle a su hijo una vida así.

La voz de Mónica le saca de su letargo.

-Scully…

Hasta entonces se percata de que se ha quedado paralizada en la entrada frente a la estancia de la sala.

-¿Estás bien Dana? Si quieres yo puedo buscar…

Scully responde de inmediato.

-Estoy bien Mónica, sigamos…

Scully se aproxima a la ventana que había visto en la fotografía y se percata de que la lámpara del escritorio está dirigida hacia la marca, casi sin pensarlo la enciende.

La marca se ilumina, la imagen de X viene a su mente y la sensación de que no fue nadie más que su hijo el que hizo esa marca y que le quería decir algo… “busca Scully“, se dijo a sí misma.

La pregunta de Mónica le indica que lo ha dicho en voz alta.

-Qué tenemos que buscar Dana, por dónde comenzamos.

-No lo sé Mónica…

Entre dientes murmura.

-Dónde escondería Mulder las películas que no son suyas.

Mónica la mira con cara de no entender nada.

Scully le dice con apuro.

-Hay que buscar escondites Mónica, lugares donde puedas guardar algo que no quieres que tu madre vea, piensa…

Comienzan a recorrer el lugar, Mónica busca en la parte superior, en la habitación de William. Scully presiente que eso sería demasiado fácil, incluso para un niño y más para su hijo. Algo le dice que conoce mucho mejor a su hijo de lo que ella misma imaginaba.

Vuelve a la marca en la ventana… algo le quiso decir William, está segura de que fue él quien la colocó.

Se inclina hacia la ventana para ver de cerca la marca, observa algo. Se aproxima más y se recarga sobre el escritorio. Finalmente ve que se trata de la huella de una mano pequeña sobre el cristal detrás de la marca. La primera reacción de Scully es poner su mano sobre la de su hijo pero se detiene de golpe. Quizá la necesitemos.

A lo lejos observa un árbol grande, de repente le asalta una idea y se aleja. Efectivamente al alejarse ve que el árbol queda señalado como si estuviera tras la mira de un arma.

Scully corre al patio donde se encuentra el árbol y para su sorpresa logra ver una marca tallada sobre la corteza… W.

Ella siente como las lágrimas comienzan a quemar sus mejillas. Hasta ahora son sólo pruebas circunstanciales, nada concreto, nada real. Suposiciones de una madre atormentada.

Se habla a sí misma.

-Maldita sea Scully, deja tu escepticismo a un lado por el amor de Dios, se trata de tu hijo. Dios pero por eso debo pensar con tranquilidad, de otra manera… Dios qué hago, acaso estoy viendo cosas dónde no las hay.

 

Esta conversación esquizoide consigo misma se había vuelto cotidiana para Scully, hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido su línea y su eje. Ya no sabía que creer.

 

Mónica desde el segundo piso se percata de que Scully está fuera parada frente a un árbol, presiente que algo pasa.

Baja corriendo las escaleras y uno de los escalones se vence por el peso y ella casi cae pero logra mantener el equilibro. Al dar la vuelta se percata de que se ha hecho un agujero en el escalón y siente que debe haber algo ahí.

Introduce su mano y nada.

Se reprende por haber pensado en algo tan… cliché. “Por favor Mónica concéntrate, esto nunca ha sido fácil“. Pensó en el techo, el ático, el sótano… cliché, cliché y cliché.

No hay computadora ni televisión ni…

-Maldita sea, el balón de basketball…

Scully entra corriendo, atraviesa la puerta y se gritan al unísono.

 -EL BALÓN…

 

**CARRETERA FEDERAL 68**

**6:00 P.M**

 

Mientras Doggett conduce y Skinner descansa los ojos, Mulder va sentado en el asiento trasero revisando en su celular página por página. Hay momentos como estos en los que desearía no tener memoria fotográfica. Palabra por palabra, su hijo le recuerda que le odia. Mulder está devastado, por decir lo menos, no sólo le mata la idea de lidiar con el odio de su hijo, si no que le duele hasta el alma enterarse por lo que ha tenido que pasar su hijo sin estar a su lado, sin estar a lado de su madre. Como psicólogo entiende perfectamente los sentimientos de su hijo y además los comparte… todo esto es culpa de él, por abandonarlos cuando más lo necesitaban.

Por lo que entiende su hijo tiene memoria eidética y por lo tanto recuerda absolutamente todo… incluso debe recordar que tampoco estuve en su gestación, por lo menos en la mayor parte.

Le mata la idea de que quizá su hijo recuerde mejor la voz de cualquiera de los dos hombres que lo acompañan que la de él.

De pronto cae en la cuenta de que Scully no le ha llamado en todo el día y se preocupa. Están casi por llegar a la casa de los Van de Kamp pero necesita escuchar su voz, la necesita a ella.

Al aproximarse a la casa notan que hay una diminuta luz en ella. Doggett les dice a su acompañantes.

-Hay luz en la casa, no debería haber nadie ahí. Dejaremos el carro aquí y nos aproximaremos con cautela a pie.

Bajan del auto tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, están a suficiente distancia como para que los que estén en la casa no los hayan visto.

Doggett y Skinner sacan sus armas y se acercan con cautela, Mulder les sigue.

-No le parece Director que sería un buen momento para que me asignara un arma…

-Cállate Mulder…

Cuando los nervios pueden con él, un chiste los atenúa.

Entran con cautela a la casa con las armas apuntando al frente cuando se encuentran de frente con los cañones de las armas de Mónica y Scully.

Entre los tres y en canon.

-Por Dios qué hacen aquí…

Ellas.

-Ustedes qué hacen aquí…

Skinner les dice en un tono enfadado.

-Ustedes sabían que vendríamos, más bien explíquenos por qué viajaron hasta acá sin avisarnos, saben que es muy peligroso, estar aquí es casi como ponernos en campo abierto en un fuego cruzado.

Mulder con su típico humor negro y restándole importancia al enojo de Skinner pero sobre todo por el gusto de ver a su mujer como hacia tanto tiempo no la veía… como agente del FBI; fuerte, segura, agresiva… la mujer de que se enamoró desde… quién sabe desde cuando, desde siempre, desde que la vio por primera vez cruzar el umbral de la puerta de su oficina.

-¿Por qué ella si tiene una y yo no Skinner?

Refiriéndose al arma que portaba Scully.

Skinner aún molesto le responde.

-Por el amor de Dios Mulder no es momento…

Scully interrumpe defendiéndolo.

-Tiene razón debería tener un arma él también, justamente este es el momento.

Doggett saca su arma de repuesto y se la entrega a Mulder.

-Después te damos una más apropiada para ti. Tenemos que salir de aquí, es muy peligroso.

 

 

**CARRETERA FEDERAL 68**

**8:00 P.M**

Han decidido irse por separado y por rutas diferentes para no correr riesgos.

Mulder y Scully en un auto y los demás en el otro.

Como siempre o casi siempre Mulder conduce, llevan rato de camino y ninguno de los dos ha pronunciado palabra.

Hay mucho en que pensar, pero también habría tanto que decir.

Mulder duda en contarle a Scully sus descubrimientos y Scully piensa exactamente lo mismo.

El voltea a verla, la luz de la luna llena ilumina su rostro dándole un extraño tono azulado, etéreo. Un hilo de lágrimas silenciosas surca su mejilla.

Él se encontraba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que ella lloraba calladamente.

No era necesario preguntar el por qué, él lo sabía de sobra pero lo que le confundía era un destello en la mirada de Scully que él nunca había visto. Quizá sí, el único día que estuvieron juntos con su hijo, el día en que aceptaron que había una verdad que los dos compartían, la verdad que siempre supieron y que tardaron mucho en aceptar, quizá demasiado.

Pero no era su mirada enamorada, era la mirada de su Scully madre. Mirada que él sólo vio una vez y que ella ha sepultado todos estos años que llevan viviendo juntos.

Es la mirada de su Scully madre y de qué manera le embellece el rostro. Dentro de toda esta vorágine de angustia le da un brillo especial, la embellece de una manera especial. Es más bella aún, si es que esto es posible.

Está tan absorto en su pensamiento que no se percata de que es ella ahora la que lo mira y reconoce en ella esa mirada tan suya cuando lo mira con ternura.

Ella le pregunta.

-¿Por qué sonríes?

-Recordaba…

-Qué

-Tu mirada…

-¿Qué mirada?

Él sonríe de nuevo, pero es una sonrisa triste igual que la de ella.

Durante el resto del trayecto no volvieron a cruzar palabra, el sonido del silencio y de sus pensamientos era mucho más fuerte.

 

**MOTEL PENSYLVANIA**

**12:18 A.M.**

 

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, prácticamente llegaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Doggett, después de asegurarse que nadie los hubiera seguido entró junto con todos a la recepción del motel, se acercó al mostrador y tocó la campanilla.

Detrás de la puerta trasera apareció un viejo que se aproximó con toda la calma del mundo.

-Cuántas habitaciones…

Doggett duda un instante y…

-Tres…

Todos se voltean a ver pero al cruzarse con la mirada de Mónica ésta se sonroja un poco y agacha la mirada. Mulder y Scully se miran y sonríen. Skinner no sale del asombro, tanto que no se ha dado cuenta que Doggett ha estirado la mano ofreciéndole la llave de su habitación.

Para cortar el momento incomodo de Mónica y sabiendo perfectamente cómo se siente eso, Scully rompe el silencio.

-Bueno, cuál es el plan a seguir. Yo propongo que mañana muy temprano nos juntemos todos en la habitación de Skinner.

Vamos Mulder… Skinner…

Scully toma por el brazo al Director y lo saca de la recepción.

-Por allá está su habitación…

Él se da cuenta hasta entonces que su asombro no le había permitido percibir que estaba haciéndoles pasar un mal rato a sus ex agentes.

-Buenas noches, que descansen.

 

**MOTEL PENSYLVANIA**

**HABITACIÓN 42**

**12:18 A.M.**

 

Entran a la habitación y ambos se dan cuenta de que la última vez que estuvieron juntos en la habitación de un motel fue en Nuevo México, huyendo y nuevamente lo hacen. Como siempre, no saben de qué.

 

Scully entra al baño, necesita un poco de agua en su rostro, necesita despejar su mente.

Mulder sale de la habitación, ella escucha la puerta cerrarse tras de él. Ella sale del cuarto de baño y se recuesta sobre la cama, mirando al techo y recuerda…

Mulder ni siquiera se ha percatado de que en todo el trayecto ella ha sostenido con fuerza en su puño cerrado ese diminuto trozo de papel.

Le ha dado vueltas todo el camino y no ha podido llegar a otra conclusión más que la de que su hijo sabe mucho más de lo que ella pudo haberse imaginado nunca.

Ese diminuto mensaje escrito sólo para ella, con claves y datos que solamente Mulder y ella podrían saber.

Como flashazo le viene a la mente aquél día en que ese tipo le dijo todo de ella, hasta el número de tinte que utilizaba. Siente un profundo escalofrío pero se controla, todo lo que su hijo pone en esa especie de mapa del tesoro, son cosas que solamente ella sabría, ella y Mulder.

De una forma extraña le reconforta saber que su hijo la conoce tan bien.

Mulder entra con la caja que está llena de las cosas de su hijo.

La voltea sobre la cama esparciendo su contenido. Ella entiende el mensaje… queremos estar junto a él.

Sin decir nada ella extiende la mano y le entrega a Mulder el diminuto papel. Él a su vez le entrega el celular en donde están las fotos del expediente.

Él desenrolla el papel y con tan sólo mirarlo se le hace un nudo en la garganta. No importa que su hijo lo odie, el lo ama con toda su alma.

Es la letra de un niño pero el contenido parece escrito por un adulto. Son claves, números, pequeños detalles de sus vidas… cómo es posible que él sepa todo eso.

Mulder siempre supo que su hijo era especial, pero nunca alcanzó a dimensionar qué tanto.

La voz de Scully lo saca de su abstracción.

-No te odia… está confundido…

Ella está llorando nuevamente y solloza. La voz de Mulder la reconforta.

-No es lo que nos imaginamos para él, pero creo que él sabe más que nosotros. Siento que es como un adulto tomando decisiones… Él decidió y siempre supo que esa no era su vida.

-Tenemos que encontrarlo Mulder…

-Lo sé… o quizá él nos encuentre a nosotros.

-Es un niño Mulder.

-Yo soy un niño y heme aquí.

Scully lo mira y no puede evitar sonreír al ver su mirada de cachorro desamparado.

Siempre lo logra, ella nunca ha sabido cómo lo hace pero… quizá lo ama demasiado, siempre lo ha amado demasiado.

Si su hijo conociera a su padre lo amaría tanto como ella, de eso está segura.

-Sabes dónde lo escondió…

Señala el papel que él tiene en la mano.

-En su balón de basketball… el te ama y te admira igual, es sólo que…

Mulder la interrumpe.

-Te extraña demasiado… extraña demasiado a su mamá…

Al oír esta verdad Scully ya no puede retiene el llanto, él tampoco.

Nunca habían llorado tanto por nada y menos juntos.

 

**MOTEL PENSYLVANIA**

**HABITACIÓN 15**

**7:30 A.M.**

 

Sobre la cama de Skinner están todas las cosas que han logrado recopilar, es hora de ponerles orden y darles sentido.

Mónica y John llegan un poco más tarde, nuevamente un momento incómodo. Mulder está a punto de hacer uno de sus chistes pero Scully lo ve venir y de un codazo en las costillas lo para en seco, él la voltea a ver nuevamente con ojitos de cachorro desamparado, como diciendo “anda déjame“, y ella responde con su mirada y con la ceja levantada con un “a nosotros nunca nos lo hicieron“.

Scully rompe el silencio incómodo nuevamente.

-Bueno, esto es lo que tenemos. Qué hacemos con esto.

Mónica para liberarse de presión propone.

-Hay que revisar todo con mucho cuidado, ya nos dimos cuenta que su hijo es sumamente inteligente, por lo que pudimos ver Dana y yo ayer, nos ha dejado pistas por todos lados y nos ha hecho saber que él posee mucha más información de la que nos imaginábamos.

Scully continúa.

-Tenemos sus huellas, tomamos la muestra de aquí.

Les muestra la foto.

-Nos ha dejado una huella total de sus palmas en las dos ventanas.

Mulder observa la foto y voltea a ver a Scully.

-Pero cómo…

-Así es Mulder te lo dije ayer, él sabe mucho más de lo que creemos y te conoce y conoce nuestra historia a la perfección.

Mulder agacha la mirada.

-No creo que lo sepa todo…

Scully trata de calmarlo.

-Lo dices por… ya te lo dije, es un niño. Posee información pero no puede evitar valorarla desde su dolor infantil. Tú lo sabes, eres psicólogo… tampoco puedes evitar sentirlo desde tu dolor de padre.

Mientras ellos discuten, los demás continúan en el análisis de todas las cosas.

Mulder observa una pequeña caja metálica.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Eso no quise abrirlo hasta que estuviéramos juntos. Es lo que encontramos Mónica y yo cuando seguimos las pistas que había en el papel que te entregué anoche.

La abren con parsimonia.

Encuentran dentro de la caja un montón de hojas amarradas con un lazo, un llavero conmemorativo del Apolo XI, una bolsa pequeña con una etiqueta que dice ADN. LA abren y encuentran en su interior un diente de leche y cabellos.

Continúan sacando las cosas que hay en el interior de la pequeña caja. Un par de monedas pegadas, simulando que están fusionadas y por último y al fondo una cadena de oro con una pequeña cruz de madera tallada, igual a la que siempre ha llevado Scully en el cuello.

Ninguno se los dos disimulan el asombro. Los demás les preguntan.

-Qué encontraron…

Scully no responde y se limita a abrir las cartas. Son otras, no son las del expediente del psiquiátrico. En ellas su hijo le cuenta prácticamente toda su vida, su decisión de no hablar, que sus padres eran buenas personas pero que él sabía que no eran sus padres, sus visiones y recuerdos.

Scully inconscientemente se dirige a sus amigos y les dice con un tono de suma ternura.

-También se acuerda de todos ustedes.

Voltea a ver a Mulder y hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de su egoísmo, no le había pasado una sola de las cartas y él simplemente aguardaba con paciencia tratando de leer en su mirada azul lo que las cartas decían.

-Perdóname Mulder…

-No no no… no te preocupes, con ver tu mirada me es suficiente, siempre me lo ha dicho todo.

Ella le pasa las cartas, él lee con detenimiento.

-Todas van dirigidas a ti. Lo vamos a encontrar te lo prometo.

Al terminar de decirlo él se da cuenta y no puede evitar sentir una punzada en el estómago al recordar la interminable búsqueda de su hermana, su cruzada. Cruzad que los trajo hasta aquí y que finalmente nunca lo logró. Se lo prometió a su madre tantas veces desde que era adolescente que seguramente en algún momento dejaron de tener sentido para ella las promesas de su hijo, no quería que pasara lo mismo con Scully.

Ella percibe el sentimiento de culpa en él.

-Oye, oye… no te culpes por lo de tu hermana, es diferente ahora Mulder… esta vez lo legraremos. Confía en mí y en tu hijo… es tan inteligente como su padre.

**MOTEL PENSYLVANIA**

**HABITACIÓN 15**

**9:45 P.M.**

 

En la oscuridad y detrás de un árbol se puede distinguir la figura esbelta y levemente encorvada de una persona.

Los ha observado desde lejos desde hace hora, sabe que llevan encerrados casi todo el día en la habitación de Skinner, sabe que tarde que temprano sacarán algunas conclusiones, pero nada de qué preocuparse. Él siempre va un kilómetro delante de ellos.

Saca de su bolsillo la cajetilla de cigarros Morley, los de siempre. Enciende un cigarrillo, cada día es menos frecuente el hábito pero imposible de dejarlo a sus años.

A lo lejos solamente se puede distinguir la luz encendida de la habitación de Skinner, la sombra de un árbol y la tiza de un cigarro encendido.

Mónica sale de la habitación y voltea hacia los lados, esperando no encontrara a nadie cerca. Efectivamente no ve a nadie, saca del bolsillo del saco una cajetilla de cigarros light, enciende uno con calma.

A lo lejos y a la distancia suficiente para no ser visto, la esbelta figura observa la escena. Sin rasgo alguno que delate su pensamiento, simplemente observa, como si fuera espectro entre las tinieblas.

La ve fumar con cierta ansiedad… él sonríe.

Piensa de inmediato en William, él es su pieza fundamental, nunca ha sabido bien a bien de que le servirá pero sabe que por lo menos es un cheque en blanco para negociar con los colonizadores, súper soldados o quién sea. William es la pieza que falta al rompecabezas y él debe tenerlo bajo control.

AL fingir su muerte y saber que Mulder y Scully habían sido dados por muertos también, él ganaba tiempo. Su habitad siempre han sido las sombras, él sabe vivir en un bajo perfil. Él siempre fue consciente de que se estaba creando un nuevo orden en el que quizá él no tenía cabida… colonizadores, súper soldados, quién sabe qué más había en juego y él necesitada tiempo para observar y planear su próxima movida. Estaba más solo que nunca, hace tiempo sin sindicato, sin nadie a su alrededor, situación nada extraña para él.

Necesitaba volver al tablero de ajedrez, mover sus piezas y seguir en la jugada. Sabía que había dejado muchos cabos sueltos pero a su vez muchas piezas aún caminaban a su favor sin saberlo. Como siempre, el que mira de lejos un problema siempre tendrá mayor control sobre él.

Mónica apaga el cigarro cuando lo lleva a la mitad, vuelve nuevamente a cerciorarse de que nadie le vea. Entra de nuevo a la habitación.

El fumador recuerda en ese momento todo lo que tuvo que hacer para aplazar la maldita fecha límite de la colonización. William, siempre su As bajo la manga, pero es consciente de que únicamente ganó tiempo, un tiempo precioso y ellos ni enterados. Viviendo tranquilamente su vida como si nada hubiera pasado, como avestruces escondiendo la cabeza en la tierra y piensa… “malditos humanos a veces pienso que nos merecemos lo que nos quieren hacer… tenemos alma de esclavos, siempre hemos sido estúpidos e inconscientes, perdidos en nuestras pequeñas cosas… que estúpidos somos…“.

Pero gracias a es infinita ignorancia y estupidez él ha podido manejar el mundo como le place y por lo mismo agradece la estúpida condición humana.

Todos sus hijos han sido igual de estúpidos, ninguno ha sabido ser como él… maldita genética, si él hubiera sabido en aquéllos años todo lo que sabe ahora y hubiese estado en sus manos, sus hijos hubieran sido diferentes.

Eso lo hace volver en el pensamiento a William, su más grande creación… quizá llena de circunstancias aleatorias y muchas otras inducidas por él, como la relación de su hijo con Scully… qué difíciles han sido ese par, en todos los sentidos.

Él está consciente y parece ser el único de lo que ese ser representa y significa. Es un arma de dos filos y en ambos es sumamente peligroso. Debe tener mucho cuidado con él y cómo manejarlo, puede ser la salvación o la total perdición. Nadie es más consciente de esto que él.

Todo este tiempo le ha sido prácticamente imposible tener acceso al muchacho. Mónica y Scully pensaron bien en qué ubicación ponerlo, sin saberlo le negaron a él el acceso al chico. A él y a cualquiera interesado en su existencia, no había manera de rastrearlo; no iba a la escuela, no tenía acceso a internet, no salía de su casa… difícil. Nunca imposible, para él nunca nada ha sido imposible.

Él conocía la naturaleza y las características que presentaría el chico y que tarde que temprano obligarían al par de ignorante que le tocaron como padres a atenderlo. Lo demás no fue tan difícil, tras la primera visita al psiquiátrico logró localizarlo. Tenía monitoreados todos los hospitales psiquiátricos del país y las características que presentaría el chico, tarde o temprano serían muy fáciles de distinguir para él.

Pero sabe que no es el único que anda detrás del chico, ellos lo quieren y tienen mayor fuerza y habilidades pero él tiene el poder de la información, poder que nunca han logrado alcanzar ellos.

Él también tiene algo que ellos no… a Scully.

Él sabe que William tiene una conexión muy especial con su madre y aunque no lo quiera reconocer con su padre también. Mientras él los tenga bajo control, sabe que William los encontrará a ellos.

Ellos se le han adelantado y con su capacidad de transformación han matado a los Van de Kamp y han sacado al chico del hospital. Pero el chico es mucho más poderoso que ellos aunque no sea consciente de ello. Por eso no se preocupa por él, ellos no podrán hacerle nada, en primer lugar porque no pueden destruirlo, es lo único que tienen si quieren continuar con sus planes y por otro lado el chico tiene suficiente fuerza y poder como para que les sea imposible acceder a su mente.

Él le logró enseñar cosas mientras estuvieron juntos. Los días en que él logró conseguir una prórroga para la invasión, de hecho, él siempre supo que sin William a ellos les sería muy difícil comenzar la colonización. Por eso negoció nuevamente con Dios y con el diablo, utilizando al chico como moneda de cambio. Al chico le dijo que con eso salvaría al mundo y él lo creyó y hasta cierto punto era cierto. No hubo batalla épicas como el mundo podría suponer, simplemente una mesa de negociaciones. Es el método que él ha utilizado siempre.

Sonríe al pensar “si creyera en Dios, pensaría que los tiempos de Dios son perfectos…“

Todo sucedió en su momento como él lo había pensado aunque como siempre la fortuna ha girado la manecilla a su favor.

Lo que no puede permitirse es perder de vista a Mulder y Scully, son los que lo guiarán a William.

-Pobres ilusos, piensan que ellos lo encontrarán, mi hijo siempre ha tenido un gran corazón y una fuerza para luchar con la que me ha sido difícil lidiar todos estos años, es más terco que una mula y con ella a su lado es capaz de todo, pero esta vez no creo que logren encontrarlo.

 

**MOTEL PENSYLVANIA**

**HABITACIÓN 42**

**11:23 P.M.**

Todos han decidido irse a descansar, no han podido encontrar mayor cosa. Los hechos son pocos y contundentes, alguien se ha llevado a William pero no saben quién ni a dónde.

Mulder y Scully entran en su habitación, se encuentran agotados. Física, mental y emocionalmente están devastados.

El día ha estado lleno de emociones, ambos tienen la cabeza llena de ideas, teorías y malos pensamientos.

Hoy no hay tiempo para pensar en ellos, sólo pueden pensar en él.

Se acurrucan en la cama él la abraza por detrás y le da un beso en la mejilla. Ella se voltea y le da un tierno beso en los labios. Caen en un profundo sueño.

_-Mamá… mamá…_

_Scully escucha la voz de su hijo y por primera vez al voltear para buscarlo se encuentra con el rostro de Mulder._

_-_ _¿_ _Mulder lo escuchas?, es nuestro hijo._

_Todo está oscuro, están en medio del desierto pero una extra_ _ñ_ _a sensación los invade… lo conocen, es un lugar en el que ya han estado antes._

_La voz de su hijo se hace cada vez más lejana, ellos corren al lugar de donde proviene la voz._

_Scully toma la delantera, su desesperación es tanta que no se percata de que ha dejado a Mulder atrás._

_Se encuentra de frente con las ruinas, sube desesperada por los peque_ _ñ_ _os escalones, la voz de su hijo se apaga._

_Voltea y no ve a Mulder, se detiene en seco y grita desesperada._

_-MULDER… MULDER…_

_La voz de su hijo se aleja cada vez más._

_Voltea y ahora está de nuevo de frente a las ruinas como si no hubiera subido las escaleras._

_-WILLIAM… WILLIAM… MULDER… MULDER…_

 

Él se despierta de golpe, ella le está gritando.

Ella se despierta al mismo tiempo y él trata de tranquilizarla.

-Está bien, ya pasó… sólo era una pesadilla.

-Mulder sé donde está.

Él se sorprende por la expresión de Scully pero él siente lo mismo que ella.

-¿Qué viste Scully?

-Estábamos en las ruinas… en las que vimos por última vez al fumador…

Él se sorprende, tuvo el mismo sueño, no puede ser coincidencia.

-Yo estuve ahí Scully…

Ella sin darse cuenta de lo que responde, lo hace inconscientemente.

-Lo sé, yo te llamaba.

-No Scully, yo también tuve el mismo sueño, la misma visión pero desperté instantes antes que tú.

Ella sorprendida pero demasiado exaltada como para poner atención continúa.

-Él está ahí Mulder, lo sé. Necesitamos ir allá, está muy débil… por favor Mulder. Ahora…

El la interrumpe.

-¿Pero ahora, sin decirle a nadie?

-Ahora Mulder, vístete y vámonos.

 

 

**FRONTERA ENTRE TEXAS Y NUEVO MEXICO**

**3:45 A.M**

El mismo camino pero ahora de regreso, no pueden evitar sentir escalofríos, nuevamente recorriendo sus pasos al pasado.

Es un viaje largo, quizá logren llegar allá a medio día. Por decisión de Scully no le han avisado a sus compañeros, al parecer ella se ha vuelto cada día más paranoica y sobre todo cuando se trata de su hijo.

En el camino platican poco, los dos se limitan a conducir lo más rápido que pueden.

Mulder es el que comienza a hablar.

-Qué haremos Scully si lo encontramos ahí, cómo podremos protegerlo.

Ella agacha la mirada, la pregunta de Mulder es de lo más razonable pero ella no ha querido pensar en ello, le preocupa igual pero no sabe realmente cuáles serán los pasos a seguir.

-No lo sé Mulder, con toda honestidad no tengo idea de lo que haremos. Sólo quiero ver a mi hijo.

Mulder entiende a la perfección el sentimiento de su mujer pero deben pensarlo, es importante. Necesitan tiempo, no saben quién puede estar con su hijo, apenas llevan un par de arma de bajo calibre.

-Scully en este momento necesito a la científica ex agente del FBI no a la madre, comprendes que en este momento nuestro hijo nos necesita lúcidos.

Ella toma una bocanada de aire, baja la ventanilla del auto y siente el viento en su rostro. Guarda silencio por un momento y después le responde.

-Tienes razón Mulder… qué tienes en mente.

Él sonríe levemente, nuevamente son ellos… siempre encuentran la manera de ser el equilibrio del otro, el complemento perfecto.

-Magnetita, lo recuerdas. Seguramente es la razón por la que William ha escogido ese lugar.

De pronto dodos los recuerdos se le vienen encima a Scully. El andén en el qué espero a Mulder en aquélla travesía por el país para reencontrarse con él y que fue frustrado por… la primera vez que descubrieron que la magnetita era la criptonita de los súper soldados. Todo eso parece irreal, ya había perdido la costumbre de aceptar teorías extrañas en su vida.

Murmura entre labios una frase dicha hace tiempo atrás, en aquélla época de crisis en que los buscaron para trabajar en un caso con el FBI.

-No me gusta lo que la oscuridad hace con nosotros…

Él recuerda perfectamente esa discusión, por algún momento sintió que la perdía de nuevo y que él mismo se estaba perdiendo.

-No te preocupes Scully, somos nosotros… ninguna oscuridad ha podido con nosotros JUNTOS.

Esta última palabra la enfatiza con fuerza.

-Lo sé Mulder… si tú abandonas ellos ganan. No vamos a abandonar a William.

**LAS RUINAS NUEVO MEXICO**

**11:39 A.M**

A lo lejos lo único que se alcanza a ver son escombros, efectivamente hace once años aún eran ruinas, hoy sólo quedan escombros después del bombardeo.

Nunca pensaron que aquél ataque les daría una segunda oportunidad, la oportunidad de llevar una vida “normal“.

Gracias a la ayuda y protección de sus amigos lograron restablecerse.

Scully no puede evitar un sentimiento de culpa, quizá debieron haberles avisado pero nunca pondría a su hijo en riesgo y entre más personas posean información menos seguro se hace el camino. En ocasiones siente que comprende al maldito fumador con todos sus secretos.

No puede evitar que su corazón se acelere, su hijo está o puede estar en el último lugar donde ese maldito fumador encontró su última morada. Después de tanto tiempo ha sido bueno vivir con la tranquilidad de que una lacra así ya no pisa este mundo.

Descienden del auto, todo ahí es silencio. No parece haber indicios de que alguien haya estado en ese lugar hace mucho tiempo.

Mulder se percata de eso y trata de evitar que Scully se haga demasiadas ilusiones.

-Parece que no hay nadie… que no ha habido nadie desde aquél día Scully.

Scully simplemente no le escucha, está concentrada en tratar de escuchar a su hijo. Grita…

-WILLIAM… WILLIAM…

Guardan silencio esperando una respuesta y nada.

Se aproximan a las ruinas, escalan sobre ellas esperando ver o escuchar algo.

De pronto un leve murmullo aflora de entre las piedras casi rojizas.

-Es él Mulder…

Scully corre entre los escombros y comienza a escarbar con sus manos, Mulder le sigue pero le parece una empresa inútil.

Voltea alrededor esperando encontrar algo más y lo hace. Hay un pequeño hueco entre las piedras, corre hacia allá y se tira boca abajo para poder escuchar con claridad.

-Por aquí Scully…

Comienzan a sacar piedras y tierra con sus manos, están desesperados. Finalmente Scully introduce su mano en el hueco y siente una mano. No responde al tacto y Scully se aterra al pensar que han llegado demasiado tarde.

-Mulder su mano… ayúdame…

Entre los dos jalan de la frágil mano de William, Mulder desiste en el intento de jalarlo y comienza a escarbar con mayor vehemencia mientras Scully sigue tirando, ahora del antebrazo.

-Mulder no siento su pulso… más rápido.

Mulder siente que deja de ver, de pronto todo a su vista es blanco. Nunca en su vida ha sentido tal terror y desesperación. Quizá por primera vez en su vida se siente padre, un padre que está por perder a su hijo, sino es que ya ha sucedido.

No se ha dado cuenta pero está llorando, las lágrimas recorren su rostro y él no repara en ello.

Finalmente logran descubrir su rostro, tiene toda la cara llena de tierra, parece imposible que esté vivo.

Lo sacan pero su pequeño y frágil cuerpecito está inerte. Scully lo voltea  y abre su boca para sacar la tierra que obstruye sus vías respiratorias, con sus dedos saca todo el lodo que tiene en su boca, lo pone boca arriba y comienza la RCP.

Mulder está inmóvil, está sentado sobre sus talones con ambas manos en las rodillas apretando los puños y las mandíbulas, su respiración es agitada o eso piensa. Lo que realmente pasa es que está llorando incontrolablemente y esta hiperventilando.

Scully no repara en él, está enfocada en revivir a su hijo. Se pone a ahorcadillas sobre su hijo y continúa con los masajes al pecho y la respiración de boca a boca. Está sudando copiosamente, su rostro enrojecido parece a punto de estallar, no se ha dado cuenta de que ella deja de respirar mientras le da masaje a su hijo al corazón.

-No me hagas esto William… no me puedes hacer esto mi amor…

El corazón de Scully por un momento se hace de piedra, en ese momento podría jurar que no siente nada y detiene el masaje, para todo.

Abraza a su hijo contra su pecho, respira profundamente y le dice al oído.

-No me puedes dejar, no te puedes rendir… si abandonas ellos ganan…

Mulder simplemente es un mudo espectador de la escena, sabe que si alguien puede salvar a su hijo esa es Scully. Pero al ver que su Scully se ha rendido y ha dejado de maniobrar con su hijo y ahora simplemente lo abraza, no piensa en otra cosa más que, si su hijo se ha ido, él quiere abrazarlo igual que Scully y quiere abrazarlo junto a su madre, junto con su mujer.

Se aproxima y se une al abrazo.

El pequeño cuerpo de William se encuentra inerte en medio del abrazo de sus padres. La respiración de ambos se acompasa, ambos están llorando pero ninguno de los dos emite algún sonido.

-Alguien me extrañó…

La débil voz de William apenas sale de entre el pecho de su madre que lo tiene apretado contra ella.

Ambos se separan abruptamente de él.

-Por Dios William…

Scully lo recuesta en el suelo y el chico cierra los ojos, Scully entra en pánico de nuevo.

-No William, no te duermas, quédate conmigo… con nosotros… William…

Mulder le acaricia el rostro empolvado y le dice al oído.

-Ya estamos juntos hijo, quédate con nosotros…

William vuelve a abrir sus ojitos y Mulder ve en él la mirada de Scully, esa mirada que conoce a la perfección. Es la mirada de confianza de Scully y una sonrisa. Su hijo le regala una sonrisa y Mulder siente que el mundo se le abre, un mundo nuevo que no conocía. Sólo lo vio una vez pero ahora es tan… tan diferente. La sonrisa de su hijo se parece tanto a la de él que…

Hasta ese momento Mulder se da cuenta de que está llorando y que lo que pensaba era en agitación por tratar de rescatar a su hijo, realmente es llanto incontrolable.

Scully mientras tanto está tomando el pulso de su hijo.

-Se está estabilizando su ritmo cardiaco Mulder, tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital.

-No podemos Scully nos descubrirán, tenemos que llevarlo a un lugar seguro.

-Se nos morirá si no lo atendemos Mulder, de que nos sirve tenerlo si no lo podemos salvar.

Ambos están tan exaltados que no se han dado cuenta de que su hijo los mira. Ahora totalmente consiente.

La voz de William los saca de la discusión de inmediato.

-¿Ya terminaron?

Ambos voltean a ver a su hijo y él con una ceja levantada les sonríe y les reprende.

-Esa es la primera impresión que quieren que tenga de ustedes, los recordaba más… cariñosos.

Ambos sonríen pero es una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Nosotros… es sólo que estamos preocupados por ti.

-Lo sé pero podemos pensar con mayor claridad si nos calmamos.

La claridad y ecuanimidad en las palabras de su hijo los asombran, quizá habían imaginado a su hijo más…

-Niño…

Responde William como si los hubiera escuchado.

-No los escucho si es lo que están pensando, simplemente los conozco.

Ambos estupefactos apenas logran articular palabra. Scully olvida lo que su hijo acaba de decir y se enfoca en revisarle los signos vitales, la respiración, etc.

Él se deja sin oponer resistencia…

-Estoy bien Dana.

Scully siente una punzada en el estómago. Su hijo le ha dicho Dana y no mamá como en sus sueños.

-O prefieres Scully, es más cotidiano para ti y así no nos metemos en el problema de decirle a él Fox.

La frialdad de su hijo les desconcierta a ambos pero a Mulder le preocupa Scully. Por lo menos él se había preparado para el rechazo de su hijo pero ella no. Ella estaba muy ilusionada con el sin fin de cartas escritas por su hijo llamándola y extrañándola.

Él la voltea a ver y ella le responde con su característica mirada de “estoy bien Mulder“, mirada que él sabe siempre le miente.

Finalmente ella le responde a su hijo.

-Scully está bien, nos puedes decir como prefieras.

Mulder nota algo peculiar en la voz de Scully y no logra identificarlo, le parece que es una mezcla de sentimientos.

William responde con frialdad.

-Está bien. Scully no podemos salir de aquí, corremos peligro fuera de este lugar.

-Por qué crees que este lugar es seguro.

-Porque él me lo dijo.

-Quién…

-El hombre que me ayudó.

-Quién es él.

-El guardián de la verdad.

Mulder siente un vuelco en el estómago. Su cabeza da mil vueltas en torno a las posibilidades y le pregunta a William.

-Cómo es él.

-No importa ahora, lo que importa es que es verdad. De no haber sido por él no sé dónde estaría yo ahora y tampoco ustedes.

Scully interrumpe el interrogatorio.

-Es verada Mulder ahora no podemos perder el tiempo con eso, necesitamos pensar en qué vamos a hacer.


	3. 911XFW III

**LUGAR INDETERMINADO**

**02:05 P.M.**

  
El sonido del artefacto inunda el ambiente, es lo único que se escucha.

“ssst“

“ssst “

Un haz de luz revela la nata estancada de humo de cigarrillo. Ha sido un largo viaje para el cuerpo cansado del Fumador. Los nanobots no logran regenerar por completo su cuerpo a la velocidad que le gustaría.

-Lo encontrarán, sé que lo harán. Nunca nada se ha interpuesto ante ellos cuando se proponen algo. Han echado a perder los planes de todo el mundo cuando lo han querido, incluido yo.

Lo importante ahora es saber qué vamos a hacer con él, para mí ha funcionado como mercancía de negociación pero ahora qué…

Necesito pensar…

El Fumador, sostienen en una mano el cigarrillo0 y con la otra el artefacto asesino.

“ssst“

“ssst“

-El chico es la clave… lo debo tener cerca para poder actuar, debo saber qué es, para manejarlo.

 

**LAS RUINAS NUEVO MEXICO**

**02:39 P.M**

Bajo el sol abrazador del desierto se observan las tres figuras. Sus sombras se alargan conforme el día pasa.

Mulder y Scully se ven, entablando esa charla silenciosa tan cotidiana en ellos, pero ahora hay una variante… William los observa embelesado.

Llevan un largo tiempo en esa charla, cuando se percatan de la mirada del muchacho.

Scully reacciona al encontrase con la mirada de su hijo, intenta articular palabra pero la mirada del chico la detiene, de pronto ella se da cuenta de que su hijo tiene de forma innata la capacidad de leer la mirada de los dos y ha seguido la conversación silenciosa sin problema.

De pronto a ella le surge una duda y mirando a su hijo levanta la ceja…

Él entiende de inmediato la duda de su madre y le responde en voz alta.

-No… no leo la mente.

La voz casi varonil de su pre-adolescente hijo la desconcierta nuevamente, se parece ya mucho a la de su padre. Pero el descubrir que su hijo les conoce tan bien, le desconcierta aún más. Nuevamente ella intenta decirle algo al muchacho y el nuevamente responde.

-No sé… los conozco y eso es todo.

Mulder observa la danza de miradas y las respuestas de su hijo como si presenciara un hermoso ballet.

No puede evitarlo y comienza a reír, quizá es una risa nerviosa pero es muy extraño para él observar como simple espectador lo que todo mundo ha visto en Scully y él. Ese juego de miradas y conversaciones silenciosas que hasta hoy sólo ellos podían entender.

William y Scully lo voltean a ver y…

-Nada, es sólo que hasta ahora entiendo a Skinner…

Scully esboza una leve sonrisa, no quiere incomodar a su hijo, no pierde de vista que a pesar de todo el chico es un adolescente. Trata de explicarle.

-Skinner es…

Pero es interrumpida abruptamente por su hijo.

-El hombre con el que tengo un extraño parecido…

Scully frunce el ceño y alza la ceja cuando su hijo esboza una sonrisa.

Mulder desconcertado le pregunta.

-¿Cómo?

El chico lo voltea a ver con cierta ternura y le dice.

-Lo recuerdo…

Mulder y Scully se miran totalmente desconcertados.

-Recuerdo todo; sus voces, sus conversaciones, (voltea a ver a Mulder y la expresión del chico cambia un poco) la discusión antes de que te fueras… recuerdo la canción y recuerdo los problemas.

Scully comprende que hay cosas que su hijo no sabe o quizá no entiende, ellos llegaron a un acuerdo cuando William nació, ellos deberían seguir en busca de la verdad y ella ya no podía hacerlo, debía cuidar a su hijo mientras Mulder salía en busca de las respuestas a todas las preguntas y dudas que el nacimiento de William les había generado, sobre todo en afán de protegerlo.

-Hijo…

Scully se detiene esperando que su hijo nuevamente le prohibiera llamarle así pero no encuentra respuesta y continúa.

-Nosotros debíamos protegerte y tu padre tenía que salir a buscar las respuestas que no teníamos y que aún no tenemos. Debíamos protegerte y la única manera de hacerlo era encontrando la verdad… el origen de tu naturaleza.

El chico la escucha con atención, no hace ningún gesto, él también está lleno de dudas.

-Cuál es mi naturaleza… sé que soy diferente, pero por qué.

Mulder finalmente siente que la barrera que le separa de su hijo comienza a ceder de a pocos, pero aún así no se arriesga a llamarle hijo.

-William, nosotros tampoco lo tenemos claro. Lo único que tenemos claro es que debemos protegerte y que…

Mulder se detiene abruptamente, no quiere parecer cursi pero sobre todo sabe que debe acercarse a su hijo poco a poco y no abrumarlo con muestras de cariño que ahora el chico no está dispuesto a recibir.

-…y que ya tendremos tiempo para platicar.

El chico vuelve a lazar el muro y se dirige a su madre.

-Qué crees que debamos hacer. Ellos quieren algo de mí, me lo dijo el guardián de la verdad. Este es un lugar seguro para mí, así que no quisiera irme si no tengo algún lugar igual de seguro.

-William tiene razón Mulder, si lo sacamos de aquí correrá más peligro. Debemos idear la manera de mantenerlo seguro.

-Scully… sé que te parecerá extraño pero… bueno, quizá no, viniendo de mí. Recuerdas la novela de Bram Stoker…

Scully levanta la ceja de una manera descomunal.

-Mulder, no estarás pensando en meter a mi hijo en un sarcófago…

William se ríe y como si le leyera la mente a su padre le dice a Scully.

-No mamá… jajajaja… es brillante de hecho… Drácula no podía viajar si no era con la tierra de Transilvania, nosotros podríamos ir a donde quisiéramos si podemos llevar esta tierra que por alguna razón me protege.

Mulder observa estupefacto a su hijo y siente una sensación de orgullo y satisfacción que no había sentido nunca en su vida. Se siente sumamente orgulloso de su hijo.

Scully lo observa y ve en él una mirada que nunca le había visto pero ella siente lo mismo, orgullo.

-Muy bien, pues entonces manos a la obra, le llamaré a Skinner para que nos ayuden.

 

**MOTEL PENSYLVANIA**

**HABITACIÓN 15**

**3:45 P.M.**

-¡¡Mulder en qué diablos estaban pensando!! Hemos pasado el día entero tratando de localizarlos, habíamos pensado en lo peor, qué diablos les pasa… cómo… pero… estás seguro… ok… sí lo haré…

La mirada atenta y confundida de John y Mónica inquiere a Skinner pero él realmente está más confundido que ellos.

-No me pregunten, porqué no entiendo nada. Lo importante es que encontraron a William y está bien… están bien los tres.

Mónica un poco más inquieta que Doggett, pregunta.

-Pero dónde lo encontraron, cómo…

Skinner igual de desconcertado le responde.

-En las ruinas de Nuevo México, las que bombardearon.

A Mónica de repente se le ilumina el rostro.

-¡¡Claro!! Cómo no lo pensamos antes. Recuerdas John que en ese lugar los súper-soldados se destruyen, no pueden acercarse demasiado y si ellos están buscando a William, el lugar más seguro es ese… por su puesto… cómo… hay que traes a William y resguardarlo en un lugar parecido o con las mismas características o construir un bunker con ese material para protegerlo.

Doggett la ven con un enorme signo de interrogación en la cara y Skinner no puede dar crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar.

-Mónica pero cómo… es justamente lo que me acaba de pedir Mulder… cómo…

John sigue sin entender una palabra.

-Qué diablos dices Mónica, no entiendo nada.

-Es muy fácil John, pero no hay que perder tiempo, qué te pidió Mulder…

Skinner comienza a explicarles.

De pronto Mónica le interrumpe.

-La Cantera Manville, recuerdas John… La emboscada de los súper-soldados para atrapar a Mulder… cuando hicieron a Dana citar a Mulder y lo esperábamos en la estación de trenes… cuando le disparaste al súper- soldado y calló a las vías…

-Claro, ahora lo recuerdo… ese puede ser un lugar seguro.

 

 

 

**MANVILLE ROCK QUARRY**

**1:30 P.M.**

 

Mulder recuerda aquélla noche y el lugar en el que saltó del tren, aquí pueden guarecerse por algún tiempo mientras logran hacer algo más permanente para tener a William.

Mientras esperan a sus amigos, tienen tiempo ahora de hablar con su hijo, en el camino no quiso despertarles, ambos estaban agotados, su hijo y su mujer no tenían ánimos más que de dormir.

Ahora han llegado, hay camiones y tractores de excavación, la veta de magnetita aún es visible, por lo que se siente seguro. Aquí nadie les encontrará, por lo menos no en un buen tiempo.

Piensa en despertar a sus dos amores y no deja de sorprenderle el hermoso parecido de la mirada de su hijo con la de Scully, es la misma mirada de ella cuando la despierta en las mañanas. Decide que por el momento quiere estar sólo con su hijo, quizá más tarde no tenga tiempo de explicarle muchas cosas.

William abre los ojos ante el toque cariñoso de su padre en su mejilla, observa la mirada y la media sonrisa de Mulder al verle despertar.

-¿Qué hora es, ya llegamos?

-Shhh… vas a despertar a tu mamá, déjenosla dormir un rato.

Descienden de la camioneta y Mulder se recarga sobre el cofre, William le sigue.

Mulder extiende su mano y William por instinto extiende la suya hasta alcanzar la de su padre. Mulder voltea la mano de William con la palma hacia arriba y deposita en ella unas cuantas semillas de girasol.

-¿Quieres? Me ayudan a pensar y a relajar.

-¿Es una fijación oral?

Mulder sonríe ante la asida observación de su hijo.

-Así es y tengo muchas más…

Si hijo sonríe y le dice.

-Como clavar lápices en el techo…

Mulder no deja de sorprenderse con la cantidad de información que tiene su hijo.

William lo sabe y trata de explicarle.

-Son visiones, las tengo desde siempre pero aún me cuesta distinguir cuales son reales, cuáles son pasado y cuáles son futuro.

Mulder le escucha con cuidado…

-Sé que no te gusta que te digan Fox, que hasta a tus padres obligaste a llamarte Mulder, por eso no sé cómo decirte…

Mulder le observa ahora con tristeza, no quiere llamarle padre y hasta cierto punto lo entiende, él ha vivido algo parecido, nunca le llamaría padre al maldito Fumador, pero siente que él es diferente, pero ante los ojos de su hijo es posible que sea tan malvado como el Fumador.

-Como gustes… como te sientas cómodo.

William lo observa con sus ojos azules y profundos.

-Seguro… bien… Como sea…

Mulder no puede evitar soltar una carcajada, esa expresión es tan Scully cuando está enojada con él, pero de inmediato le pide disculpas a su hijo y se recrimina interiormente –Mulder no seas idiota, tu hijo es un adolescente y tu eres psicólogo, por lo menos intenta aplicar un poco de psicología adolescente con tu hijo, a los jóvenes les gusta que se rían de ellos-.

-Discúlpame… es que eres tan parecido a tu madre que…

William de inmediato cambia su semblante.

-¿De verdad me parezco a ella?

-Mucho… la extrañabas mucho, verdad… leímos tus cartas, tus escritos…

William guarda silencio. Mulder continúa.

-Yo sé lo que es extrañarla y mucho… cuando tuve que alejarme de ustedes… sé lo que duele.

Las mejillas de William comienzan a enrojecerse un poco, Mulder no sabe a qué se debe, hasta que escucha su respuesta.

-Pero ahora tú has estado con ella y yo no…

Mulder se sorprende de que su hijo haya desarrollado un lazo tan fuerte con su madre, al grado de casi generar un complejo de Edipo.

Su hijo lo observa y ahora el que sonríe es él, sabe lo que su padre está pensando. Antes de que su padre comience a hacerse ideas equivocadas William le dice.

-No es eso, la amamos de forma diferente. Es sólo que yo la he extrañado tanto, la recuerdo perfectamente; su aroma, su voz, la sensación de seguridad que siento cuando estoy con ella. Eso no me lo he podido quitar de la cabeza nunca.

Mulder sonríe, pensándolo bien no es tan diferente. Él también ha extrañado todo eso de Scully en ocasiones cuando no ha podido estar cerca de ella. William continúa.

-Contigo me cuesta un poco más, solamente te recuerdo de unos días. No te voy a decir que te necesito conocer más, porque no es así, te conozco muy bien pero…

-Pero qué William, dímelo.

-¿Por qué nos abandonaste?

-Scully ya te explicó que…

-Que te fuiste para encontrar respuestas pero… -comienza a levantar la voz- ¿no será que te fuiste para proteger tu vida? Que fui sólo un pretexto, que me tomaste como excusa porque no querías estar con nosotros… porque tenías miedo de estar con mi mamá… de aceptar que la amabas… porque siempre escapas de lo que temes…

Ahora Mulder está mucho más confundido, esas ideas no pueden ser del chico.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

William agacha la cabeza, guarda silencio un momento y finalmente murmura.

-El hombre que me cuidó… el guardián de la verdad.

Mulder está a punto de responderle a su hijo cuando escucha la portezuela del carro cerrarse con fuerza. Ambos voltean y ven a Scully aproximarse a ellos enfurecida. Scully se pone delante de William y le toma por los hombros.

-Escúchame hijo, tu padre no nos abandonó, siempre estuvo a mi lado mucho antes de que tú existieras, las cosas no son tan sencillas como parecen, Mulder y yo hemos pasado por cosas que ni te imaginas y no puedes confiar en ese hombre… el guardián de la verdad… es un mentiroso manipulador.

Mulder posa la mano sobre el hombro de Scully, en ese momento ella reacciona.

De pronto Scully siente un terror profundo, siente que quizás ha roto el frágil vínculo con su hijo y se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas. William la ve a los ojos asustado, pero en cuanto ve asomarse las lágrimas en los ojos de su madre, la abraza fuertemente.

-Perdóname mamá…

Scully no sabe cómo reaccionar, tiene los brazos extendidos mientras su hijo se aferra a ella. Mulder se da cuenta del desconcierto de ella y le toma las manos y hace que rodee con sus brazos a su hijo. Finalmente Scully abraza también a William fuertemente y llora.

Mulder observa la escena, Scully toma el rostro de su hijo. Hasta ese momento hace conciencia de la estatura que ha alcanzado su hijo, está casi de la estatura de su padre. Con sus dos manos le toma las mejillas, le acerca hacia ella y le besa en la frente. Mulder recuerda cuantas veces ella tuvo el mismo gesto con él. William voltea ahora a ver a Mulder.

-Perdóname papá…

Se acerca a su padre con paso inseguro pero determinado y le abraza. Mulder en ese momento siente que las piernas no lo sostendrán, acaba de descubrir que hay sentimientos que ni siquiera tenía idea de que existieran, como la sensación que te produce el sentir el abrazo amoroso de tu hijo. Ahora son los ojos de Mulder los que se llenan de lágrimas. Scully conmovida los abraza a los dos.

Después de un momento se separan del abrazo, Scully invita a su hijo a sentarse sobre una piedra.

Toma de la mano a Mulder y le dice.

-Le tenemos que contar todo Mulder, es la única manera de que confíe en nosotros, lo paranoico no me lo sacó a mí.

Sonríen y ella lo besa profundamente mientras su hijo los observa.

William frunce la nariz y el seño y dice.

-Guaaaaacala.

Mulder y Scully voltean a ver a su hijo. Mulder se ríe mientras Scully se sonroja.

Mulder se acerca a su hijo, se acuclilla frente a él y le quita las manos que ahora tapan sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Ahora te contaremos todo, no importa que quizá hayas tenido visiones, pero es importante que entiendas esas visiones y que no te confundas.

Mulder y Scully pasan horas contándole su historia a su hijo, no sin tener frecuentes eventos de discusión en torno a las versiones de cada uno, pero esto no importa porque William los observa embelesado viendo como sus padres discuten amorosamente y se contradicen uno al otro sonriéndose cómplices.

Esas miradas maravillan al chico, ese lenguaje que tienen sus padres le parece único, no lo tenían los Van de Kamp.

Por primera vez se siente en el lugar correcto, no importa lo que pase ahora, sabe que está en casa con sus padres.

Finalmente Mulder le pregunta a su hijo.

-¿Tienes alguna duda?

William suelta una carcajada y Mulder y Scully se desconciertan.

-¿Duda? Sobre qué podría tener dudas, si todo está claro como el agua… extraterrestres, monstros, fantasmas, Dios, aceite negro, súper-soldados, invasión, enemigos… clarísimo.

Scully entiende el humor negro y sarcástico de su hijo, lo ha vivido con Mulder desde hace años, pero al ver a Mulder y su cara de desconcierto, ella sonríe y le dice.

-¡Qué se siente, eh Mulder!

Mulder la voltea a ver con sus ojitos de reproche y de no te burles de mí.

A lo lejos se escucha aproximarse el motor de un carro, por instinto ambos se llevan la mano a la cintura, sacan sus armas y las empuñan. Scully corre por su hijo y lo toma del brazo para dirigirlo a la camioneta, lo mete dentro y le dice que se recueste en el asiento de atrás.

-No te muevas y no te asomes. No salgas hasta que yo te diga.

La respiración de William se acelera, nunca había sentido tanto miedo. Ver a sus padres así de preocupados, esa reacción policiaca le asustaba, ambos cambiaban radicalmente.

Recostado sobre su costado derecho sentía salir su corazón, no lo podía controlar. De pronto escucha la voz de su padre y siente una tranquilidad que no había sentido antes, esa voz le calmaba y nunca antes lo había notado. Había tratado de olvidar la voz de su padre porque le dolía su ausencia y lo que él había sentido como abandono, pero su voz le daba seguridad. Ahora entendía a su madre, por qué un toque de la mano de su padre o un roce o el sonido de su voz la tranquilizaba, tenía el mismo efecto con él.

-Tranquilo William, nosotros te protegemos.

**FRONTERA ENTRE TEXAS Y NUEVO MEXICO**

**5:44 P.M**

Sus contactos nunca dejaban de sorprenderle, siempre había algo o alguien que le era de utilidad.

Conduciendo por la carretera pensaba con mayor claridad, con el cigarrillo en la mano izquierda para que el humo salga por la ventanilla del auto.

La información que recibió parecería extraña e irrelevante ante los ojos ignorantes e inexpertos pero para él era oro molido, ahora sabía que tenían al chico y dónde.

En ocasiones le parecía que la gente era demasiado estúpida y Mulder y Scully no eran la excepción, a pesar de haber sido su frecuente dolor de cabeza.

Efectivamente en ese lugar el chico estaría a salvo de los súper-soldados, pero no de él. Tenía que recuperar al chico a como diera lugar, era su única posibilidad, la última hasta dónde él entendía.

-A veces Mulder y Scully son tan estúpidamente elementales y el amor por su hijo los embrutece aún más, para mi fortuna.

Las venas de su cuerpo comienzan a amoratarse e hincharse, un dolor profundo invade su pecho, se reclina sobre el volante y se lleva la mano a la cara, casi pierde la visión.

Lentamente logra recobrar la compostura.

-Maldita sea, necesito tiempo… más tiempo…

 

 

**MANVILLE ROCK QUARRY**

**6:08 P.M.**

 

El automóvil se aproxima lentamente, Mulder y Scully apuntan con sus armas hacia él. Al acercarse más se dan cuenta de que se trata de Skinner, Doggett y Mónica. Pero deben cerciorarse de que vienen solos y que nadie les ha seguido.

Detienen el auto y descienden de él, por instinto ninguno de los dos ha bajado sus armas.

Doggett con su amabilidad característica les dice.

-¿Así es como nos reciben después del largo viaje que hemos hecho por ustedes?

Mulder guarda su arma y se dirige a su camioneta, le dice a William.

-Tranquilo hijo, ya puedes salir. Te quiero presentar a unos amigos, incluido el amigo con el que tienes un extraño parecido…

Le guiña un ojo y William le sonríe.

Bajan del carro y observan a lo lejos al grupo de personas, William se extraña al ver un rostro conocido entre los visitantes, pero prefiere guarda silencio hasta entender qué es lo que pasa y quiénes son esas personas.

Scully con un inmenso orgullo ve aproximarse a los dos hombres de su vida, Mulder y su hijo. Casi con la misma estatura y compleción, se sorprende del parecido que tiene su muchacho con su padre, su cuerpo es casi una calca del de Mulder.

Los tres visitantes también los observan acercarse, ninguno de los tres, incluido el duro Agente Doggett pueden evitar conmoverse al ver a William, a todos se les agolpan los recuerdos. Fueron días duros los que tuvieron que pasar para ayudar y apoyar a Scully cuando William era bebé.

Doggett no puede evitar recordar a su propio hijo, por eso en el fondo siempre entendió el dolor de Scully y Mulder, él sabe que nunca se supera la pérdida de un hijo.

Finalmente ya estando todos juntos, Scully toma la mano de su hijo y con todo el orgullo de madre lo presenta con sus amigos.

-William ellos son John, Mónica y Walter… amigos, mi hijo William…

Los tres amigos se quedan paralizados, a Mónica se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

William tratando de romper el hielo y la situación incómoda, sobre todo para él, voltea con Scully y le dice en voz alta.

-¿Bueno y quién de ellos es Skinner, con el que tengo un extraño parecido?

Todos desconcertados, no alcanzan a entender la pregunta de William, pero se sorprenden del parecido de la voz del chico con la de Mulder.

Skinner es el primero en acercarse y le dice.

-Yo soy Skinner, hijo.

Le abraza con fuerza, Mónica de inmediato les separa y le dice.

-Obviamente yo soy Mónica.

También le abraza, pero el chico extrañamente la separa un poco de él, le toma el rostro con las manos y le dice.

-Yo te conozco…

Scully se apresura a explicarles que William tiene recuerdos muy claros de la época en que estuvo con ella y que quizá por eso la recuerda.

-Ella y yo te cuidamos durante mucho tiempo hijo. Mónica siempre fue un gran apoyo para mí, igual que ellos.

William no deja de observar a Mónica…

-Seguramente es por eso mamá.

Mónica sonríe aún más al escuchar al chico decirle mamá a Scully, se imagina lo satisfecha y plena que debe estar su amiga ahora.

John con mayor frialdad pero no con menos cariño se acerca a William y le dice.

-Yo soy John, hijo me da mucho gusto que ahora estés donde debes estar.

Mulder rompe el momento “mágico“ con su característico humor.

-Bueno, si hay té helado en esa bolsa… esto es amor Scully.

Señalando la bolsa que Doggett lleva en la mano

Scully sonríe y Doggett desconcertado explica.

-Aquí traigo sus armas… espero que no las necesitemos.

William se ha quedado callado y pensativo, Scully lo nota y le toma del brazo para alejarlo un poco de los demás y le pregunta.

-¿Qué pasa William, te sucede algo?

El chico la mira fijamente y duda al comenzar a hablar.

-Es… no sé si decirte…

-Qué es William, me asustas.

-Tú sabes que soy… no sé como explicártelo.

-Especial… un milagro…

-No, eso no. Yo sé cosas mamá y no sé si deba cambiar tu mundo por lo que yo sé.

-William, no trates de protegerme…

Scully siente un frío intenso en las palabras de su hijo pero al mismo tiempo las palabras de su hijo le suenan tan familiar, es esa maldita obsesión de tratarla como algo frágil, como lo ha hecho Mulder en ocasiones que presagiaron grandes males para los dos.

William habla más bajo.

-No te trato de proteger a ti, trato de protegerlo a él…

Voltea a ver a Mulder, él siente la mirada de su hijo y le sonríe.

-Están tan felices conmigo y yo con ustedes que tengo miedo de hacer o decir algo que cambie este momento.

Scully trata de entender pero no lo logra, trata de ver en su mirada algo que le indique de que está hablando.

-Hijo nosotros podemos lidiar con todo, lo hemos hecho siempre y estando juntos nada puede ser tan terrible como para que no podamos manejarlo.

El chico confía en su madre como en nadie, así que finalmente accede a hablar.

-Es Mónica…


	4. 911XFW IV

**MANVILLE ROCK QUARRY**

**DETRÁS DE LOS ÁRBOLES**

**6:30 P.M.**

 

Finalmente ha llegado al lugar indicado, todo el cuerpo débil y fatigado del hombre apenas puede salir del auto y caminar hasta donde sabe los encontrará.

Desde arriba de la cantera observa apenas las figuras a lo lejos, logra distinguir a dos grupos, el primero donde se encuentra Mulder con sus compañeros y el segundo con Scully y el muchacho.

Su beneplácito es supremo, ha encontrado al chico y ahora sólo es cuestión de esperar.

Necesita saber que están diciendo, del interior de su saco gris extrae un artefacto de escucha, algo rudimentario para lo que está acostumbrado, pero de algo le servirá.

Apunta a las dos conversaciones, la de Mulder y compañía francamente no le interesa, necesita saber qué le dice el chico a Scully, pero sobre todo debe saber qué tanto le han dicho Mulder y Scully al chico.

 

**MANVILLE ROCK QUARRY**

**6:30 P.M.**

-Es Mónica…

Scully desconcertada no entiende a lo que se refiere su hijo.

-¿Mónica? Qué sucede con Mónica.

-Ella… yo la he visto antes…

-Sí ya nos habías dicho que los recuerdas a todos…

Su hijo la interrumpe, no sabe bien cómo explicarle a su madre de lo que se acaba de dar cuenta.

-Cuando estuve con el guard… bueno el hombre que me dices no debo confiar, el me enseñó muchas cosas y me mantuvo por unos días en un espacio secreto, cuando yo estaba solo logré encontrar documentos que en ese momento no tenían sentido para mí. Con las emociones y después de que ustedes me platicaron toda su historia, no había logrado atar cabos pero ahora al verla, me he dado cuenta de que es ella.

Scully no deja de calibrar las posibilidades, ella qué tiene que ver con el maldito fumador, por qué ese hombre tendría un reporte de Mónica, quizá simplemente tiene información de todos, eso no sería raro.

-Es qué William, me asustas… ella que tiene que ver con ese hombre.

El chico trata de explicarse, no sabe si debe decir lo que sabe, no siente que deba él cambiar la historia de los que lo rodean ahora que están juntos.

-El tiene reportes escondidos y si no me crees yo puedo decirte palabra por palabra lo que contenían esos documentos, muchos se trataban de cosas que hasta ahora no entiendo, nombres, fechas, datos que para mí no tienen sentido.

Scully cree ahora tener las cosas claras, ella ha entendido que Mónica le pasaba reportes al fumador. Tendría sentido por la cercanía que tuvo con ella, siempre confió en ella desde el primer momento a diferencia de Doggett, que equivocada había estado entonces.

-William, lo que me tratas de decir es que ella…

El chico lee la desconfianza de su madre y nota que lo ha malinterpretado, el no quería guardar secretos pero tampoco quería crear un caos y confusión.

-No mamá, ella es… no sé cómo decírtelo sin cambiarlo todo, ahora todo está bien, nosotros estamos bien y no quiero que las cosas cambien.

-William, si ella es un peligro para nosotros, tienes que decírmelo…

El chico mueve la cabeza, su madre no está entendiendo nada y él no se está dando a entender, solamente está creando un enredo y debe deshacerlo.

Duda nuevamente y finalmente se decide y ser claro.

-Ella es… Samantha.

 

**MANVILLE ROCK QUARRY**

**DETRÁS DE LOS ÁRBOLES**

**6:50 P.M.**

Todo se lo esperaba menos eso, de alguna forma eso cambia sus planes pero quizá pueda favorecerle, si ellos se enfocan en algo más que no sea William, podrán bajar la guardia y él concentrará una oportunidad, siempre la encuentra.

Tiene que encender un cigarrillo, la ansiedad puede con él.

-Creo que es lo único que me gobierna, este maldito vicio.

Saca el cigarrillo de la cajetilla y lo enciende, está a suficiente distancia como para que nadie se percate de su presencia.

 

 

**MANVILLE ROCK QUARRY**

**6:30 P.M.**

Por la cabeza de Scully pasan mil posibilidades, todo se imaginó menos que su hijo le dijera una cosa como esa. Es un disparate, no le encuentra sentido a nada de lo que el chico le comenta, posiblemente él esté confundido.

-No es posible William, Samantha está muerta…

El chico observa a Mulder a lo lejos y a Mónica entre el grupo. Mueva la cabeza de forma negativa, él sabe que no será fácil para sus padre, esa búsqueda fue el motor de todo, el inicio y el fin de muchas vidas. De no ser por la búsqueda incansable de su padre, él no estaría aquí.

Pero le duele un poco que su mamá no confíe en él, aunque después de todo lo que le platicaron no le parece fuera de lugar la duda de su madre. Él mismo está comenzando a dudar de todo lo que sabe. Pero confía en su instinto y éste le dice que es verdad.

-Es ella mamá, yo mismo vi su historia y su fotografía, el hombre que me protegió hizo lo mismo con ella, él le realizó un implante de iris artificial y la llevó a México y ahí la dio en adopción, el siempre veló por su bienestar, la mantuvo becada sin que sus padres adoptivos supieran que era él el que los ayudaba. Fue él el que le pagó la carrera aquí y también fue él que le ayudó a que entrara a la academia para convertirla en agente del FBI. Quizá quería que estuviera cerca de mi padre.

Scully no puede salir de su asombro, todo lo que su hijo le dice podría tener sentido, con el maldito fumador todo es posible, pero esto es demasiado hasta para él. Aunque pensándolo bien, es capaz de todo y de engañar al mundo entero si le place.

-William, no hay pruebas de lo que dices, es prácticamente imposible… quizá sólo es un truco más del maldito fumador…

El pensamiento de Scully ahora sólo gira en torno a Mulder, en lo que esto significaría para él… para ellos. Toda su historia, sería una maldita broma de pésimo gusto del fumador, ponerles en la cara lo que buscaron siempre. Suena tan típico del maldito.

Ellos nunca han sido buenos con las verdades que tienen frente a ellos, prueba de esto es William y su amor, el maldito fumador siempre jugó con su incapacidad de ver lo que está a la vista.

Mulder de nuevo, qué pasara con ellos ahora si esto llegara a ser verdad, todas las falsas pruebas, los falsos indicios que casi los llevan a la muerte y a la separación definitiva, todo por la búsqueda de la verdad.

Scully se levanta y se dirige a Mulder, tiene que decirle, aunque no tengan pruebas, él tiene que saberlo.

Mulder está platicando con sus amigos, cuando siente el toque de la mano de Scully, al girarse ve en el rostro de Scully preocupación y dolor.

De inmediato le saltan pensamientos espantosos, algo le pasa a William.

-Mulder, vienes un momento por favor…

-¿William?

-Ven conmigo.

Le toma de la mano y lo dirige a donde su hijo se encuentra sentado. El chico se encuentra abrumado, no sabe lo que pasará de ahora en adelante, por un momento se olvida de que él es el verdadero centro de la preocupación y la sustituye por la preocupación por su padre, sus padres.

Los ve aproximarse y siente un vuelco en el corazón, sabe que algo va a cambiar de ahora en adelante, nada volverá a ser igual, por lo menos no ellos.

Cuando finalmente se encuentran frente a él, el chico levanta el rostro y ve la preocupación en el rostro de sus padres, observa como su madre toma la mano de su padre y comienza a hablarle con todo el amor y calma posibles.

-Mulder, necesito que te tomes esto con calma, lo que te vamos a decir es posible que cambie todo, no tenemos pruebas aún y es solamente una posibilidad, no quiero que pierdas el control.

Mulder en ese momento piensa que algo muy grave está pasando con su hijo, su mente sólo piensa en resolver lo que sea, nada puede ser tan grave si ya están todos juntos.

-Qué pasa Scully, me asustas… William… qué está pasando.

Scully le aprieta con mayor fuerza el brazo y la mano, trata de darle soporte pero sólo está logrando inquietarlo más.

-Baja la voz Mulder, es importante que no nos escuchen, es Mónica…

Mulder frunce el seño, no entiende nada y de inmediato las posibilidades comienzan a surcar su mente.

-¿Mónica? Qué pasa con Mónica…

Scully comienza a tratar de explicarle mientras William les observa preocupado.

-Mulder… William, mientras estuvo con el fumador, encontró documentos que relacionan a Mónica con…

Mulder se adelanta y se sobresalta al mismo tiempo.

-Lo sabía, ella siempre ha estado ahí, sabe demasiado y siempre estuvo cerca de ti Scully, ella siempre supo donde estaba William, ¿es ella verdad? Ella ha sido la que nos ha traicionado todos estos años. Claro, ahora todo tiene sentido…

Antes de que Mulder siga con su paranoia Scully le toma del brazo y le dice al oído.

-Es Samantha…

Mulder se queda petrificado, no tiene idea de lo que le está diciendo, qué tiene que ver su hermana con Mónica, eso no tienen ningún sentido.

-¿Samantha? Qué tiene que ver Mónica con mi hermana.

Scully alza la ceja y se lo dice con la mirada. Mulder al principio no entiende lo que Scully trata de decirle, hasta que de repente como si fuera un balde de agua fría, la idea cruza por su mente y del asombro alza la voz.

-¿Mónica?

Mónica voltea en ese momento y les sonríe ajena a todo el mundo que se está volcando sobre ella.

Scully lo detiene nuevamente, el hombre es un mar de confusión.

-No estamos seguros de nada, es simplemente la información que William vio en el escondite de ese hombre…

William le interrumpe.

-Es fácil, un examen de ADN y todo salimos de dudas.

Mulder abrumado casi ignora el comentario de su hijo y dirigiéndose a Scully le dice casi con ternura.

-No es ella Scully, mi hermana tenía los ojos azules…

William le interrumpe aclarándole.

-Implante de iris artificial…

Mulder no escucha pues sigue abrumado.

-Tú sabes que está muerta Scully, lo sabes… no puede ser ella, no puede. El maldito no nos pudo haber hecho esto, todo el tiempo, la vida que me pasé buscándola y estuvo ahí… no puede ser Scully, es un maldito psicópata. No puede ser ella.

A William de pronto le asalta una duda y se las dice a sus padres interrumpiéndolos en el diálogo.

-¿Alguna vez le han preguntado?

Scully y Mulder se vuelven para ver a su hijo y sus miradas le piden que se explique.

-A Mónica, ¿alguna vez le han preguntado sobre su historia? Sobre lo que recuerda de su pasado, de su infancia, de su adopción… si es que recuerda algo…

Mulder y Scully se voltean a ver y se dan cuenta de que saben muy poco de ella o prácticamente nada.

Mónica se percata de que algo pasa con sus compañeros y el chico y decide acercarse para ayudarles.

Al verla venir Mulder entra en un estado terrible de confusión, la ve aproximarse en la oscuridad iluminada por la luna y recuerda aquella última visión de su hermana despidiéndose de él y las imágenes de aquél recuerdo se confunden con la imagen real de Mónica aproximándose.

Scully se da cuenta del estado en el que se encuentra Mulder y decide interceptar el andar de Mónica.

La toma del brazo y le dice.

-Se está haciendo tarde Mónica necesitamos sacar las cosas del carro para acomodarnos.

 

**MANVILLE ROCK QUARRY**

**DETRÁS DE LOS ÁRBOLES**

**7:50 P.M.**

 

El fumador ha escuchado todo lo que han dicho y sonríe para sí.

-Me alegra que me tengan en tan alta estima. Ahora sólo me queda esperar.

Saca de la bolsa derecha del saco el arma asesina y comienza a jugar con ella.

“ssst“

“ssst“

El artefacto entra y sale como navaja. El fumador sonríe y apaga el cigarrillo que le ilumina parcialmente el rostro en la oscuridad.

 

**MANVILLE ROCK QUARRY**

**7:55 P.M.**

 

Scully toma por el brazo a Mónica y la aleja de la escena dirigiéndola al automóvil.

Ella con su habitual alegría, se dirige al maletero del coche para mostrarle a Scully lo que han traído para que todos puedan pasar la noche medianamente cómodos.

Abre la cajuela y comienza a sacar cosas, Scully se encuentra absorta y de cuando en cuando dirige su mirada hacia donde están Mulder y su hijo.

La voz de Mónica la saca de su letargo.

-¿Todo está bien Dana?

Scully se percata en ese momento de que Mónica estiraba su brazo con una bolsa de dormir en la mano y ella no le había ayudado.

-Sí es sólo que estaba pensando… Hace muchos años que nos conocemos y nunca me había percatado que sé muy poco sobre ti.

Mónica extrañada le sonríe y le pregunta con la mirada.

-A qué viene eso ahora Dana, es por William verdad.

Scully sabe que debe decirle lo que sabe a Mónica. A Scully nunca le ha gustado que le guarden secretos, siempre ha preferido que le hablen con la verdad, así que se siente en la obligación de hacer lo mismo, no debe mentir ni guardar secretos.

-¿Qué recuerdas antes de que fueras adoptada?

Mónica interpreta la preocupación de Dana como la preocupación normal de una madre. Por la situación que tuvo que vivir con William, es de suponer que la situación de adoptado de William le inquiete, pero le extraña porque el chico les ha dicho que recuerda casi todo, aún mejor quizá que todos ellos.

-Si es por William no te preocupes Dana, él sabe que…

Scully la interrumpe, ahora entiende hacia dónde van los pensamientos de Mónica y debe retomar el rumbo de la conversación. Debe decirle la verdad.

-No Mónica, no es eso. Tú conoces la historia de Mulder, nuestra historia. Has estado ahí así que no hay mucho que te pueda contar. Tu sabes que la hermana de Mulder fue “abducida“ y que cuando yo lo conocí, ese era su único objetivo en la vida, ¿cierto?

-Sí, pero a qué viene todo eso ahora, hasta donde entiendo finalmente Mulder pudo encontrar una respuesta respecto a eso…

Scully se apresura a aclararle.

-Eso creíamos Mónica…

Mónica se desconcierta pues no entiende a qué viene la historia de la hermana de Mulder con lo que ahora es importante, William.

-¿Y ahora qué es lo que creen?

Scully trata de hacer un poco de historia para poder explicarse. Comienza a contarle a Mónica sobre los expedientes que su hijo vio cuando estuvo con el fumador. Mónica no entiende gran cosa pero sigue la conversación.

-Lo siento Dana pero creo que no te estoy entendiendo, ¿cuál es tu preocupación? Y sobre todo qué tiene que ver con mi adopción.

Scully respira hondo necesita tomar fuerzas para decirle a Mónica algo así.

-Ahora creemos Mónica que tú podrías ser Samantha, la hermana de Mulder.

La cara de Mónica se transforma en un poema, realmente no entiende lo que Dana le trata de decir. Pero en su cabeza repasa un sin número de recuerdos y le asalta la duda de los recuerdos que no tiene. Scully sigue la travesía de expresiones en el rostro de Mónica, entiende que debe darle tiempo para asimilar lo que acaba de decirle.

 

**MANVILLE ROCK QUARRY**

**DETRÁS DE LOS ÁRBOLES**

**8:13 P.M.**

El fumador siempre mantuvo la educación de Mónica sin ella saberlo, sus padres tampoco nunca lo supieron y después de todo el fumador siempre al  protegió y fue él el que propició que entrara a la academia y posteriormente, movió los hilos para asignar al Agente John Doggett a la búsqueda de Mulder, ya que sabía que Mónica le había conocido al ser asignada a la búsqueda de su hijo mucho tiempo atrás, además del vínculo sentimental que ella había generado con el Agente Doggett. Por la inclinación de Mónica al mundo paranormal y su apertura a esos temas, era lógico que en algún momento Doggett solicitara su ayuda.

El fumador sólo tuvo que poner las piezas y ellas se movieron solas por lógica elemental. De alguna manera el Fumador sabía que para proteger su creación “William“, debía mantener sus piezas clave juntas. Como siempre él sabía más que todos.

Debía regresar al juego de ajedrez, él sabía que por las nuevas circunstancias estaba prácticamente fuera de la partida, pero debía regresar nuevamente. Debía descubrir qué era lo que hacía especial al chico.

El que ellos creyeran que Mónica era Samantha le daba un nuevo sabor al juego, incluía una pieza que no había considerado pero que realmente le serviría mucho.

 

**MANVILLE ROCK QUARRY**

**7:56 P.M.**

Mónica de pronto pierde la noción del tiempo y no se percata de que comienza a caminar sin decir una palabra a Dana, quien la observa extrañada. Camina sin sentido pero con rumbo, se dirige hacia Mulder.

Mulder tampoco se ha percatado de que en todo este tiempo no le ha quitado la vista de encima, le observa acercarse y no sabe realmente qué decir o qué hacer.

William les mira sin hacer nada, simplemente observa y caya. Siente que no debe interponerse en ese momento.

Finalmente Mónica llega hasta donde se encuentra Mulder. Doggett y Skinner observan el extraño paseíllo de Mónica dirigiéndose hasta Mulder. Ambos están desconcertados, hace rato está pasando algo y nadie les ha dicho nada. Scully se acerca a ello y les trata de explicar, en parte para que no incomoden el momento entre Mulder y Mónica y parte para hacerlos partícipes de la situación.

William se levanta y se aleja para darles espacio a ese par, que si bien nadie sabe cuál puede ser la verdad, también es verdad que la sola posibilidad implica un momento muy difícil para su padre y para Mónica. Apenas cae en cuenta de que esa mujer bien podría ser su tía. Se aleja.

Parados uno frente al otro, ninguno de los dos sabe que decir, quizá no haya nada que decir. Es Mónica la que rompe el silencia.

-Mulder, no sé si realmente lo que estamos pensando sea verdad pero… me gustaría decirte que si es cierto yo…

Mulder permanece callado y le mira con detenimiento, trata de encontrar rasgos de su hermana en ella. Piensa de inmediato que quizá podría ser, han pasado tantos años y él se había quedado con la imagen del supuesto clon que el fumador le presento como su hermana que de repente le parece tan estúpido de su parte ni siquiera haberse cuestionado si realmente su hermana sería físicamente así.

Mulder le toma de la mano, se la aprieta fuerte pero cariñosamente. Le ofrece una media sonrisa que detiene de inmediato el discurso de Mónica.

-No lo sabemos, tomémoslo con calma Mónica. Ya estoy tan acostumbrado a las malas noticias que…

Mónica de repente mal interpreta el comentario de Mulder.

-¿Yo sería una mala noticia Mulder?

Mulder se percata del mal entendido y lo corrige de inmediato.

-No, es sólo que no me quiero hacer ilusiones. Quizás seas mi última oportunidad.

Mónica le sonríe y desde el fondo de su alma, surge una frase.

-Nunca descartes un milagro Mulder.

Él se queda mudo, recuerda salir de su propia boca esas mismas palabras. Él que nunca había creído en nada espiritual a lo largo de su búsqueda, ¿será posible que las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida lo estén orillando a creer en eso?

Quizá una fuerza superior, más grande que los alienígenas, sindicatos y súper- soldados, le esté hablando y él no quiera escuchar. Cuando se sintió rendido y abrumado por la falta de un posible futuro, le dijo a Scully en aquél perdido motel en Nuevo México, que finalmente comenzaba a creer en lo mismo que ella, que quizá había esperanza y es probable que aún la haya para aquello que dio por perdido hace muchos años atrás. 

Finalmente le sonríe a Mónica y le extiende los brazos, quizá sea verdad o quizá no, pero de cualquier manera le surge el deseo de abrazarla muy fuerte. Quizá sólo como la representación física de su hermana. Aunque ahora sea sólo eso.

 

 

**MANVILLE ROCK QUARRY**

**DETRÁS DE LOS ÁRBOLES**

**8:13 P.M.**

William se ha alejado de la escena de sus padres, necesita poner distancia y se siente seguro en ese lugar, todos están cerca así que siente no corre ningún peligro. Esos tipos de la negociación con el hombre en que él confiaba no se le podrían acercar aquí. Esos mismos que lo sacaron del hospital psiquiátrico y que el hombre que fuma le había dicho que tarde o temprano llegarían por él. Esos no pueden hacerle nada ahora.

El aroma de cigarrillo que le resulta tan familiar llega a su potente olfato, sabe que el hombre está ahí, lo supo desde el momento en que el hombre decidió encender el primero. William no quiso decirles a sus padres porque él siente que debe averiguar por sí mismo la verdad.

Si bien ama a sus padres y tiene visiones de su historia y sabe que no le mienten, también piensa que toda historia tiene dos lados y no hay verdades absolutas en el universo.

-No me puedo quedar con la única versión de ninguno de los dos lados, necesito conocer las dos.

El fumador escucha las palabras del muchacho mientras se acerca por detrás. No lo sorprende, sabía que vendría a buscarle. Esta cuestión de esperar, lo supo desde el comienzo.

La voz de William es casi un susurro, solamente audible para su interlocutor.

-Necesito que me cuentes todo, yo sabré escoger a qué lado pertenezco.

El fumador, saca un nuevo cigarrillo de la bolsa interior del saco, lo enciende.

-Lo sé muchacho. Ellos no te han dicho toda la verdad. ¿A caso te han dicho que yo soy el verdadero padre de Mulder?

El chico sorprendido pero sobre todo dolorido, siente que algo se rompe dentro de él. Efectivamente no se lo habían dicho, de hecho le dijeron cosas muy malas de este hombre.

-Cómo puedo confiar en ti, si todo lo que me han dicho sobre ti es malo.

El fumador con su calma habitual, inhala una nueva bocanada a su cigarro.

-Como dijiste, yo solamente te contaré mi versión de la historia y tú decidirás con cuál te quedas. Puedes preguntarles a tus padres, no estoy mintiendo, yo soy tu abuelo y siempre he protegido a tus padres aunque ellos piensen lo contrario. De no ser por mí, tú no estarías aquí. Es más, de no ser por mí tus padres estarían muertos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Te contaron sobre el cáncer de tu madre, ¿quién crees que le dio la cura a tu padre?

El chico escucha con atención y comienzan a surgir en él muchas dudas y sobre todo le comienza a invadir una extraña sensación de recelo. Sus padres efectivamente le dijeron muchas cosas, de otras él ha tenido visiones pero hay puntos ciegos que le incomodan.

-Yo curé la infertilidad de tu madre para que tú pudieras existir. Tus padres sin mí no son nada. Dicen que les he perjudicado la vida, a mi me parece que he hecho todo por ayudarles y ellos me agradecen con odio. Privándome de la felicidad de estar a tu lado, eres lo único que me queda William. Eres toda la familia que tengo.

-¿Y mi papá?

-A tu padre hace mucho que lo perdí, todos mis hijos me odian porque he tenido que hacer lo necesario para que este mundo siga caminando. Ha sido una guerra muy dura hijo, tú mismo fuiste testigo de que yo logré que los colonizadores pospusieran sus planes. Lo único que quiero es lo mejor para todos y nunca me lo han entendido. Desafortunadamente en este trabajo, hijo, la vida es muy solitaria y ya podrás comenzar a comprenderlo. Yo he tenido que hacer cosas que han perjudicado a algunos pero he salvado a millones. Tú lo viste.

Las palabras del viejo le comienzan a hacer sentido a William, efectivamente él presenció la negociación del hombre con esos… lo que sean. La expresión del chico comienza a cambiar y el fumador se percata de ello.

-Lo ves, el león no es como lo pintan. Ven conmigo y te mostraré todo lo que ellos no saben, tú eres mi único heredero y lo único que poseo es conocimiento e información y yo quiero dártelo. Es lo último que tengo por hacer y se me acaba el tiempo. Sí después quieres compartir el conocimiento con ellos a mí me parece muy bien, quizá viniendo de ti lo tomen de diferente manera.

Yo seré tu maestro William, es lo único que quiero, enseñarte todo lo que sé. Tú tienes más capacidad y poder que yo. Estoy muriendo hijo y tú eres mi última esperanza.

El chico medita un poco y le asalta una duda.

-No los puedo dejar, no después de todo lo que han sufrido, no les puedo hacer eso.

-No te estoy pidiendo que los dejes hijo, simplemente te pido que me des una oportunidad de mostrarte mi buena voluntad contigo. Yo te puedo ayudar a que le devuelvas a tu padre lo que siempre buscó.

-¿Por qué nunca le dijiste que Mónica era Samantha? Si tienes tan buena voluntad como dices, por qué hasta ahora que yo descubrí todo.

-Por su seguridad hijo, ellos se la llevaron y de haberla dejado cerca de sus padres y de Mulder, habría corrido la misma suerte que todos los demás abducidos. Habrían experimentado con ella hasta la muerte. Si la acercaba a Mulder y él se percataba de que era su hermana ellos la habrían localizado de inmediato. Le quité eso a tu padre, pero en cambió le di muchas otras cosas… tu madre, por ejemplo.

William achica los ojos en señal de duda, el hombre se percata de esto.

-No te estoy diciendo que yo la obligué a estar con tu padre, por el contrario, pero una vez que me di cuenta de lo que significaba para él, la protegí. A eso me refiero con que yo le di a tu madre.

William está hecho un mar de confusión, su cabeza comienza a dar vueltas. Siente la presencia de algo extraño, se da vuelta y se encuentra de frente con una mujer de mediana estatura, con el rostro de su madre adoptiva. Él sabe de inmediato que no es ella, no puede serlo, él sabe que ella está muerta.

La mujer le habla.

-Charly ven conmigo, es hora de irnos a casa.

La respiración de William se acelera, sabe que está en peligro pero también sabe que no le pueden hacer nada, de pronto escucha tras la mujer un sonido que no había escuchado nunca antes.

“ssst“

Y se escucha un golpe detrás de ella, William observa como la mujer comienza a derretirse convirtiéndose en una masa líquida color verde. Al desintegrarse la mujer, William puede ver al hombre que dice ser su abuelo, sosteniendo el extraño artefacto.

William se queda paralizado con el evento. El hombre con toda la calma del mundo le dice.

-Ves, lo único que quiero es protegerte.


	5. 911XFW V

**MANVILLE ROCK QUARRY**

**8:34 P.M.**

Esta es una situación que les afecta a todos, lo que acaba de ocurrir cambia por lo menos la estrategia a seguir.

Han estado discutiendo largo rato Doggett, Skinner y Scully sobre el tema, sus implicaciones y sobre todo los pasos a seguir.

Scully de pronto siente un escalofrío recorrer su nuca, voltea instintivamente y ve a Mulder y a Mónica juntos pero por más que intenta no logra ver a su hijo.

Le grita a Mulder.

-MULDER…

Mulder voltea a verla asustado, no sabe qué pasa. De pronto se percata de que su hijo ya no está donde estaba hace un rato. Estaba tan abstraído platicando con Mónica que no se percató en qué momento William se separó de su lado.

Ve correr a Scully desesperada y él hace lo propio, no sabe hacia dónde pero corre en la misma dirección que Scully, todos los demás no alcanzan a reaccionar con la misma agilidad. Realmente no saben qué pasa, hasta escuchar el primer grito de Scully.

-WILLIAM… WILLIAM…

En ese momento todos corren desesperados, cada uno hacia una dirección diferente. Todos corren y gritan al tiempo.

-WILLIAM… WILLIAM…

La desesperación de Mulder y Scully no se hace esperar, sienten que lo han perdido de nuevo. Scully se repite una y mil veces –esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando-. Con las mandíbulas apretadas corren en la oscuridad, Scully resbala y cae de golpe, su cabeza rebota en el suelo pero no le da importancia, simplemente se levanta de nuevo y sigue corriendo.

Al levantarse y correr unos metros, se da cuenta de que vio algo al caer, algo por encima de la colina. Le grita a Mulder para que vuelva.

-Mulder… por aquí…

Mulder se detiene en seco y regresa sobre sus pasos. La ve a ella escalando por la colina y trata de alcanzarla. Es en ese momento cuando todo se detiene. Un cuerpo rueda por la colina hacia Scully, Mulder no alcanza a protegerla y el cuerpo en rodada libre se la lleva consigo.

Mulder corre lo más rápido que puede hasta donde finalmente los dos cuerpos están. Al acercarse escucha los quejidos de ambos, Scully y William están llenos de tierra, el primero en incorporarse con dificultad es William.

Mulder se acerca a él y le pregunta.

-¿Estás bien, hijo?

Él lo mira y comienza a incorporarse y sacudir su ropa.

-¡Estoy bien!

Mulder nota algo raro en la mirada y el tono de voz del muchacho pero de inmediato su pensamiento cambia de preocupación.

-Scully…

Corre hasta el lugar donde se encuentra su mujer, aún no se mueve. Le aterra pensar que le haya pasado algo malo. Se barre y queda junto al cuerpo de Scully, mete su brazo por la espalada de ella y la levanta levemente.

-Scully…

Le quita el cabello que se encuentra tapando su rostro. Nota un pequeño hilo de sangre que corre desde la nariz de Scully, él con su dedo pulgar lo limpia y le continúa hablando.

-Scully… Scully…

William se aproxima y de hinca junto a sus padres, ve en el rostro de su padre una preocupación parecida a cuando lo encontraron a él enterrado en esas ruinas. Aunque en este momento no sepa qué pensar de ellos, una cosa es cierta, su padre ama a su madre y para él es suficiente ahora.

Mulder presiona la cabeza de Scully sobre su pecho y la mece un poco. William le toma la mano que tiene sobre la cabeza de su madre y le dice.

-Tranquilo ella está bien, sólo está desmayada por el golpe.

Se reclina sobre el oído de su madre y le murmura algo que Mulder no alcanza a comprender.

Scully comienza a abrir los ojos lentamente, desde su perspectiva, lo único que ve es el manto estrellado y los rostros de sus dos amores.

Inhala con fuerza, tomando el aire que le hace falta, se lleva la mano a la nariz porque siente de pronto un dolor ahí. Trata de incorporarse rápido pero ninguno de los dos se lo permite, Mulder la aprisiona contra su pecho y William le pone su mano sobre su hombro.

-No te levantes mamá, aún no.

Por alguna extraña razón que ni él se explica, siente el impulso de poner su mano sobre el rostro de su madre, en ese instante siente un mareo terrible y cierra los ojos. Al cerrarlos comienza a ver como si fuera una tomografía computarizada, la anatomía de su madre. Comienza a recorrer su mano por todo el cuerpo de su madre.

Mulder le observa extrañado, no tiene idea de lo que su hijo está haciendo. El chico continúa con su labor, mientras a lo lejos se escuchan los gritos de sus amigos. Por un momento se habían olvidado de ellos. Mulder les grita para avisarles que han encontrado a William.

-Por aquí, ya encontramos a mi hijo…

El grito de su padre lo saca del trance, por su parte Scully aún tirada en el piso, en cuanto su hijo coloca su mano sobre ella, siente como si la levantaran del suelo y levitara, no siente los brazos de Mulder, no siente nada debajo de ella.

En el momento en que su hijo pierde la concentración, ella vuelve a sentir todo su cuerpo y el abrazo de Mulder.

Todos se aproximan corriendo hacia ellos. Mónica es la primera en hablar, jadeando aún por el esfuerzo.

-Por el amor de Dios William, nos has pegado un susto terrible…

En eso se percatan de que Scully se encuentra tumbada en el suelo y que Mulder le abraza. Skinner pregunta.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Scully se incorpora rápidamente, ahora se siente muy bien, ya nada le duele, incluido el golpe que se dio en la cabeza mientras corría.

-Ya todo está bien, sólo ha sido el susto.

John no olvida su alma de policía y comienza el interrogatorio hacía William.

-¿Y dónde estabas muchacho? Nos has dado un tremendo susto.

A William no le agrada del todo el Agente Doggett, es demasiado duro para su gusto, pero hay algo de bondad en él, a pesar de todo. Ve en el fondo de su mirada una profunda tristeza. Al parecer, al tratar de ocultar esa tristeza es la que le hace parecer duro. Es un hombre honesto y recto, muy directo quizás. William lo comprende en el fondo, por eso le contesta de buena gana.

-Fui a caminar un poco, quería darles un poco de privacidad a mi papá y a Mónica, ellos necesitaban hablar. Escuché los gritos de mi mamá y me asomé a ver y al estar en el filo del barranco perdí el equilibro y rodé.

Skinner con su tono conciliador trata de aligerar el tono de la conversación.

-Bueno, lo importante es que todos están bien.

Mulder nota a Scully preocupada pero piensa que se debe al incidente que acaban de pasar, le resta importancia.

Mónica se dirige a todos.

-Bueno yo creo que estamos muy cansados y es buen momento de preparar todo para irnos a descansar. Propongo que hagamos guardias de dos horas y nos rotemos.

Doggett es el primero en ofrecerse a hacer la guardia.

-Soy el más descansado, casi no manejé. Todos a descansar que yo cuido.

 

**CARRETERA FEDERAL 51**

**12:14 A.M.**

Cavilando sobre las posibilidades, se da cuenta de que esta noche ha logrado mucho.

Saca nuevamente otro cigarrillo, lo enciende y la bocanada de humo invade sus pulmones.

-lo tengo, el muchacho ya está en mi bolsa, ahora sólo me queda esperar a que las cosas se desarrollen como yo quiero.

Mete el pie en el acelerador, no tiene prisa, solamente quiere relajarse con un poco de velocidad.

 

**MANVILLE ROCK QUARRY**

**CASA DE CAMPA** **Ñ** **A DE**

**MULDER Y SCULLY**

**1:22 A.M.**

 

Mulder abraza el pequeño cuerpo de Scully, aparte de todo el cansancio físico, el lugar no es el más cómodo para dormir.

-¡Un saco de dormir eh Scully! si aquélla noche nos hubieran llovido sacos de dormir, quién sabe qué sería de nosotros –le susurra al oído-.

Scully sonríe y le dice muy despacio, no quiere que su hijo les escuche hablar, seguramente ya está dormido.

-Mulder, el niño.

La expresión casi le arranca una carcajada a Mulder, es una expresión que nunca espero escuchar. Continúa con el tono bajo para no despertar a nadie.

-Qué piensas Scully, te noto preocupada.

Scully toma su mano y la pone muy cerca de sus labios.

-Es William, eres tú… es todo Mulder.

Él la comprende, al igual que ella, le parece imposible conciliar el sueño con tantas emociones.

-Creo que debí haberme quedado de guardia yo, al fin nunca puedo dormir.

Scully sonríe, le besa la mano y le murmura.

-Yo sé cómo hacerte dormir.

-¡Scully, el niño!

 

**MANVILLE ROCK QUARRY**

**CASA DE CAMPA** **Ñ** **A DE**

**WILLIAM**

**1:25 A.M.**

William escucha en la casa de campaña contigua unas risas apagadas. Él tampoco puede dormir, todo lo que le dijo su abuelo le da vueltas en la cabeza. Cómo pueden estar riendo sus papás con tantos problemas encima.

-Debe ser que han aprendido a ser felices a pesar de todo.

Comienza a tararear su canción favorita, con la voz de su madre entonándola, él puede hacer esas cosas con mucha facilidad. Se desconecta del mundo cuando lo quiere, necesita descansar.

Comienza a caer en un profundo sueño.

_La figura delgada del hombre se comienza a vislumbrar entre la espesa capa de neblina._

_William puede escuchar con claridad su voz, pero por más que camina no logra alcanzarlo._

_-Tú eres el futuro hijo, el futuro de la humanidad depende de ti. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Solamente hazlo._

_William comienza a ver como se despeja la densa bruma para dar paso a un hermoso valle cubierto de flores y pasto._

_A lo lejos ve a sus padres tumbados en el pasto sobre una manta, abrazados frente a frente, con sus piernas entrelazadas._

_Escucha de repente la voz clara de su padre murmurándole a su madre._

_-Quizá hay esperanza…_

_Él se aproxima a los dos y les trata de hablar, pero ellos no le escuchan, su padre ha cerrado los ojos y su madre le mira con mucho amor._

_Él ya no está en sus vidas pero aún así han encontrado la manera de salir adelante, siempre lo hacen._

_Al aproximarse, algo brilla en el pecho de su mamá, es la cruz que siempre ha llevado consigo._

_La cruz y el brillo que emana de ella comienzan a crecer y lo envuelve. Repentinamente siente paz, mucha paz._

_Escucha una voz incorpórea que le dice._

_-Polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás…_

_Esas palabras resuenan en su interior, siente que su cuerpo flota como en un río y todo en ese momento cobra sentido._

Abre los ojos y es en ese momento en el que sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

Se incorpora y se da cuenta de que ha amanecido. Sale de la casa de campaña y encuentra a sus padres ya cambiados y listos.

Nota en los dos un brillo especial en su mirada, tienen algo diferente, hay algo en ellos que no vio ayer.

Al verlo ambos se aproximan a él. Scully le toma de la mano y le invita a desayunar. Él siente mariposas en el estómago, es la primera vez que su mamá le prepara el desayuno. No es una situación normal ni de cerca, pero él lo siente tan cálido, como si estuviera en casa.

-Lávate las manos hijo, vamos a desayunar tú y yo. Mulder no puede porque tiene que ir a hacerse los análisis de sangre junto con Mónica. Pero de cualquier forma nos acompañas, ¿verdad Mulder?

Él le sonríe y la toma de la mano.

-¡Claro! es nuestro primer desayuno juntos.

Cuando los demás salen, ellos están en una amena plática. Los tres ríen mientras Mulder y Scully hablan al tiempo.

-Yo sólo quería enseñarte a batear…

-No es verdad… Yo creo que tu padre tenía otras intenciones conmigo.

-Por el amor de Dios Scully, si yo hubiera querido…

-Si tú hubieras querido… ¿QUÉ?

Mirada fulminante para Mulder y William suelta una carcajada.

-De todas formas eres malísimo para batear, además no te puedes quedar callado mientras yo me concentro y trato de divertirme.

Mulder se dirige a su hijo.

-Nunca lo intentes hijo, es lo menos romántico que existe, en mi cabeza se veía diferente, creí que sería más fácil intentar batear dos al mismo tiempo.

Scully repela de inmediato.

-No es verdad hijo, es la cosa más romántica que existe…

Los tres amigos se acercan lentamente mientras la discusión continúa.

Skinner interrumpe acotando y poniéndole punto final a la discusión.

-No les creas nada hijo, este par se ama desde que se vio. Tardaron un poco en darse cuenta…

Mónica y John sueltan la carcajada.

-¿Un poco?… jajajajaja

Mulder con su peculiar acidez les responde.

-Ustedes no se quedan atrás.

De inmediato cesan las risas de Mónica y John para dar paso a las carcajadas de Scully, Skinner y Mulder.

William no entiende bien a bien el comentario y hasta ese momento no se había percatado de la especial relación de Mónica con John. Al darse cuenta comienza a reír junto con los demás al ver la cara sonrojada de aquéllos dos.

Mónica trata de poner fin al asunto y sobre todo a su incomodidad.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos Mulder.

Mulder se levanta y toma las llaves del carro.

-Vamos Mónica

 

**LABORATORIOS MÉDICOS**

**VIRGINIA**

**10:24 A.M.**

Mulder espera en la sala de espera mientras Mónica aparece por la puerta de estudios. Él la mira con cariño, aunque suene extraño Mónica nunca había sentido esa mirada de parte de nadie. Es una mirada diferente, es la mirada de ternura de un hermano mayor.

-¿Listo?

Mulder le contesta con un dejo de tristeza.

-Listo, ¿cuándo están los resultados?

Mónica le contesta con seriedad.

-En siete días máximo.

-Muy bien, pues no nos queda más que esperar.

-Mulder, qué vamos a hacer, yo no sé si pueda ser la misma después de esto. Sabes, nunca me había preguntado demasiado sobre mi pasado. Había decidido desde que entré a la adolescencia, que no me atormentaría por ello.

Mulder quiere preguntarle muchas cosas que ayer en la noche no le preguntó por miedo a que las respuestas le dieran indicios de que realmente no es su hermana. De alguna forma infantil prefirió no saber para mantener la ilusión. Pero ya era hora de enfrentar la verdad.

-Qué es lo que realmente recuerdas Mónica, ayer no quise preguntar.

Mónica respira profundamente.

-La verdad Mulder es que recuerdo poco, mis padres me dijeron que me habían adoptado desde pequeña pero nunca me dijeron qué edad tenía. Yo nunca quise molestarlos con preguntas. Ellos fueron muy buenos conmigo, me quisieron mucho y yo a ellos.

-Pero ¿a partir de cuándo recuerdas?

-Claramente a partir de los 9 o 10 años quizá.

Mulder respira profundo, quizá pero ahora para él todo es incógnita, no hay nada que pueda tener real sentido porque cualquier dato que Mónica recuerde puede ser falso, fecha de nacimiento, lo que sea.

-Todo es muy relativo Mónica, la única manera de salir de dudas es la prueba de ADN y hasta eso habría que corroborarlo.

-Yo lo sé Mulder, por eso pedí que nos hicieran ambas pruebas, la de sangre y la de saliva. Por si acaso me hubieran hecho un trasplante de médula. Yo sé que esta gente es capaz de todo Mulder, ya lo había considerado.

Mulder se sorprende de la actitud de Mónica, es calmada, dulce pero al tiempo es determinada e inteligente.

-Muy bien Mónica, creo que es hora de irnos.

**9 DÍAS DESPUÉS**

**LUGAR INDETERMINADO**

**12:15 a.m.**

El chico no se ha comunicado conmigo, hace días que se trasladaron. Están en casa de los Blake y han terminado las modificaciones necesarias para mantener alejados a los súper-soldados.

-No es extraño que tengan al chico aislado, pero creo que la conmoción de hoy me servirá para volver a ver al chico.

Ahora tengo todo lo necesario para lograr mi objetivo, he reunido a todo el equipo y quiero que en cuanto tengas al muchacho me lo hagas saber.

La silueta que se encuentra en penumbras detrás de la inmensa mesa de la sala de juntas, se levanta y antes de cerrar la puerta tras de él.

-¿Algo más señor?

-Nada, no me falles o ya sabes qué te pasará.

 En cuanto sale, el fumador comienza a sentir de nuevo el mismo malestar. La venas hinchadas a reventar y amoratadas, el dolor intenso en el pecho.

-Sólo un poco más… un poco más…

 

**CASA DE LOS BLAKE**

**SPOTSYLVANIA COUNTRY,**

**VIRGINIA**

**2013, AGOSTO 9**

**7:42 a.m.**

Apenas ha amanecido en casa de los Blake, William ahora se siente más en casa que nunca, a pesar de no poder salir de ella y que su situación es muy parecida en cuanto a espacio a la que vivía en casa de los Van de Kamp, la diferencia ahora es que está con sus padres.

En estos días ha podido compartir con ellos infinidad de cosas maravillosas, su mamá le ha explicado el trabajo que realiza y con su papá ha podido jugar baloncesto todas las tardes, acompañarlo mientras escribe comiendo semillas de girasol juntos y hasta le ha enseñado a lanzar correctamente los lápices para que queden clavados en el falso plafón.

Es un sueño hecho realidad para él y para sus padres, a pesar de todas las implicaciones del caso y de que están consientes del riesgo que corren, han sido momentos maravillosos.

Aún cuando se ha peleado con su mamá porque no quiere meterse a bañar o lavarse las manos después de jugar. Hasta eso ha disfrutado William en compañía de sus padres.

Hoy es un día muy importante para todos, pero sobre todo para sus padres, hoy les deben enviar por correo electrónico los resultados de las pruebas.

Solamente esperan la llegada de Mónica, Skinner y Doggett. Acordaron no leerlos hasta estar todos juntos.

Mónica se ha comportado con William como si verdaderamente fuera su tía, le ha llevado regalos y se ha sentado a platicar con él. Doggett aún con su forma fría, también ha sido un gran compañero de juego, se divierten juntos y William ha sentido que cuando están juntos, John cambia mucho, hasta la mirada se le endulza.

Walter ni se diga, es como un tío mayor o casi como un abuelo joven para él, le da consejos y sobre todo le cuenta de forma muy amena todo lo que tuvo que pasar a lado de sus padres, haciendo como que no se enteraba de lo mucho que ellos se querían.

William creía conocer a sus padres pero ahora los conoce de forma diferente, no como si fueran datos duros que se deben memorizar, eventos y fechas que haya que resguardar como archivos y clasificarlos. Ahora son personas, con todo lo que ello implica; altas, bajas, buenos y malos momentos, tristezas y alegrías, todo los hace seres humanos y eso a él le parece maravilloso.

Siente que ha madurado mucho en estos días, no ha dejado de pensar en todo lo que su existencia implica y las complicaciones que ello encierra. Por más que lo intenta, por momentos logra olvidar su condición, pero hay otros en que le es imposible librarse de esa conciencia.

En eso pensaba cuando Scully toca a su puerta.

-William, hijo ya estamos todos juntos, sólo faltas tú. Te espero abajo.

-Sí mamá ya voy.

Cierra el cuaderno en el que escribía y lo guarde en su lugar secreto, siempre ha tenido uno, es un hábito que le cuesta dejar, así como el de escribir.

Baja lentamente las escaleras, por alguna razón, para él el tiempo corre de forma distinta este día.

Comienza a verlos a todos. Mónica es la primera en levantarse de su asiento.

-Bueno este muchacho está cada día más grande y fuerte.

Se lanza y lo abraza, William responde el abrazo con igualdad de efusividad.

La voz de John le interrumpe.

-Ya déjalo, lo vas a asfixiar.

Mónica le lanza una mirada asesina y William sonríe y le dice.

-Déjalo, está celoso.

Skinner escucha la voz del muchacho y le sorprende ver que cada día es más varonil. Por su trabajo Skinner ha sido el que menos ha podido estar cerca de ellos y por eso nota con mayor facilidad los cambios físicos de William.

-Bueno hijo, si te dejo de ver un día más, te encuentro convertido en Agente del FBI.

William sonríe con gran satisfacción, en sus sueños de una vida normal, él seguiría los pasos de sus padres y trataría de luchar por la verdad al igual que ellos lo hicieron, pero él sabe que su guerra se libra desde otra trinchera.

Mulder y Scully salen del despacho y les llaman a todos, la voz de Scully es calmada pero ansiosa.

-Ya ha llegado el correo, vengan para leerlo todos juntos.

Todos entran con apremio al despacho, a pesar de todo este tiempo, Mulder no se ha dado a la tarea de acomodar un solo papel, dice que es un desorden ordenado, que él sabe dónde está todo. Scully no le cree mucho.

Cada uno toma asiento menos Mónica y Mulder, ellos están más nerviosos que ninguno en el lugar.

Scully se sienta frente  la computadora y comienza a leer.

“Resultados de la prueba de ADN para comprobar parentesco entre…“


	6. 911XFW VI

**CASA DE LOS BLAKE**

**SPOTSYLVANIA COUNTRY,**

**VIRGINIA**

**2013, AGOSTO 9**

**7:51 a.m.**

 

Mónica y Mulder se miran fijamente, parece que el mundo a su alrededor se ha detenido. Nada parece tener sentido, las palabras de Scully han penetrado sus oídos pero les cuesta trabajo asimilar el significado de esas palabras.

 

Los ojos de Mónica comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas y los de Mulder hacen lo propio. Mónica había decidido no hacerse ilusiones con la idea de ahora tener una familia. Pero también era consciente de lo que implicaba para ella y para todos los que ahora la rodeaban. Lo había pensado mucho estos días, le había arrebatado el sueño todas las noches que antecedieron a esta mañana, era ganar y perder al mismo tiempo, de ser verdad ganaría un hermano, un sobrino y una maravillosa cuñada, pero también ganaría un inmenso sentimiento de culpa, ella entonces se convertiría en la causante de todo… todo el dolor, la búsqueda de Mulder, las pérdidas que su búsqueda implicó, la hermana de Dana, su hija Emily, su sufrimiento mutuo…  pero al tiempo perdería a esos padres que no alcanzó a conocer, perdería el tiempo que no pudo compartir con ellos y quizá también perdería la fe en la humanidad. Ella siempre pensó y se sintió agradecida por haber sido acogida por unos padres maravillosos que la amaron y protegieron, pero esto implicaba que alguien era tan malvado que era capaz de concebir un daño de esa magnitud sin tocarse el corazón.

A lo largo de estos días esas ideas habían atormentado su mente, no podía concebir que alguien fuera capaz de tanta maldad y aparte de todo Mulder… quién era Mulder en su vida ahora, hasta hace algunos años Mulder no significó para ella más allá que el compañero de su amiga. Admiraba el valor de ambos pero no podía negar que nunca había reparado mucho en él. Realmente le quería y le admiraba por Dana, por la forma en que ella le hablaba de él, que no era mucho, pero sobre todo porque ella fue testigo vivo del amor que Dana profesaba por él, era un amor que la desbordaba.

 

Mónica siempre había pensado que la pareja que uno tiene es la carta de presentación del otro y que Dana amara así a Mulder hablaba muy bien de él. Pero la pregunta era, ¿qué sabía ella de él? Realmente nada y eso le atormentaba, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que los dieron por muertos en el bombardeo y este tiempo perdido se sumaba al anterior.

Todo esto pasaba por la mente de Mónica mientras Scully leía los resultados. Al escuchar la verdad, sintió que la sangre de su cuerpo se iba al suelo.  

Al tiempo que Mulder escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de Scully tampoco pudo evita que su mente girara en torno a mil pensamientos, la mayoría de ellos eran simplemente recuerdos de análisis que hizo durante años mientras guardaba la esperanza de encontrar a su hermana. Si un día lograba encontrarla, qué le diría, cómo le explicaría, cómo podría lidiar él con la culpa del tiempo perdido. Pero ahora se agregaba a su pensamiento, el odio infinito por ese maldito ser que le arruinó la vida y que por desgracia del destino era su padre, no sabía cómo podría limpiar su alma de tanto dolor y rencor.

Pero si era ella, entonces ahora qué seguía. En ese momento lo embargó el mismo sentimiento que a Mónica, no sabía nada de ella, nunca había reparado demasiado en ella y eso le generaba un enorme sentimiento de culpa, de alguna forma se parecía mucho al sentimiento que le produjo haberse dado cuenta de todo el tiempo que pasó a lado de Scully sin aceptar lo que sentía por ella. –Mulder, eres el rey del tiempo perdido- pensaba esto cuando la verdad sacudió su alma, nuevamente su vida sufría un terremoto y sintió que las manos se le helaban; apretó los puños, la mandíbula y únicamente cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

 

La habitación se inundo de silencio, ninguno en el despacho se atrevió a decir una palabra después de que Scully terminó de leer, apenas si se permitieron voltear a ver las reacciones de Mónica y Mulder.

Mónica se percató en ese momento de la reacción de Mulder y fue consciente de la suya, también tenía los puños apretados y contenía la respiración. De su ojo derecho brotó una lágrima, sólo una que recorrió toda su mejilla. Como si un golpe le hubiera asestado en la cabeza, la sangre fluyó de nuevo a su cerebro y recupero la visión, todo en ese momento sucedió lentamente, parecía que el mundo se hubiera detenido, cobró consciencia de los sonidos del mundo y hasta entonces aspiró una bocanada de aire.

No se había dado cuenta de que su mirada estaba clavada en la de Mulder desde el principio, cuando él cerró los ojos ella lo supo, lo leyó en su mirada segundos antes de perderla tras los párpados que lentamente se cerraban.

La voz de Scully irrumpió en esa larga conversación de miradas silenciosas.

-Se acabó Mulder…

Mulder casi sin consciencia de sus actos, la miro sin entender muy bien lo que decía.

Scully se percató de que ambos se encontraban en estado de shock. Se aproximó a él y le tomó de los brazos mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Se acabó Mulder… la búsqueda se terminó… es ella.

Mulder la veía pero no registraba lo que decía, sus palabras parecían sin sentido. Scully lo tomó de la mano y lo acercó a Mónica que se encontraba paralizada. Scully tomó la mano de Mónica y la de Mulder y las juntó. Después se dirigió a los presentes y con un movimiento de cabeza les indicó que salieran. Doggett hizo el intento de repelar pero ella le lanzó una mirada fulminante que le dijo todo. Debían dejarlos solos.

 

**JARDÍN DE LA CASA DE LOS BLAKE**

**SPOTSYLVANIA COUNTRY,**

**VIRGINIA**

**8:30 a.m.**

Hacía tiempo que dentro de la casa todo era tensión, nadie se atrevió a decir mucho. William sintió que de alguna forma a él no le correspondía inmiscuirse en ello, todos estaban conmocionados ahí dentro y él lo entendía perfectamente.

No era para menos, él sabía lo que implicaba lo que acababa de suceder. Quizá tardarían días en reencontrarse, reconocerse y hablarse. William sabía que hoy nadie estaría muy pendiente de él, lo que le daba un tiempo valioso para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

En estos últimos días sus padres y sus amigos se habían dedicado íntegramente a su atención y no le habían dado oportunidad alguna de…

-Finalmente ha llegado el día William…

Se repitió esto en voz alta, un poco para darse valor y un poco para convencerse de que lo que haría tenía sentido.

Comenzó un soliloquio casi esquizoide mientras escaneaba en su mente todos los detalles posibles de aquél lugar, los árboles, pinos y pasto, el camino y la casa, aquélla casa que vio tantas veces en sus sueños. Repasó las palabras de sus padres, sus rostros, sus expresiones… no quería olvidar nada de todo lo que había vivido esos días.

-La verdad está allá afuera William -se decía mientras respiraba cada vez con mayor agitación-

-Es más fácil creer en la mentira, recuérdalo bien…

Repetía esto casi como mantra, una y otra vez, parecía que rezaba mientras repetía las frases.

De pronto vio salir a sus padres del porche de la casa, su madre llevaba un abrigo color café claro, casi crema y se dirigía a su automóvil, su padre le llamó desde la puerta de la casa y ella se giró, él a lo lejos no lograba escuchar lo que decían.

Se besaban, se abrazaban y él los observaba… las visiones del pasado comenzaban a aparecer de nuevo.

William tomó un pedazo de madera y como ya era costumbre, comenzó a tallar una pequeña cruz, casi diminuta, muy parecida a la que trae su madre en el cuello.

Tallaba y observaba todo a su alrededor y le daba vueltas a esa imagen de la visión que acababa de tener.

-Ellos pueden…

Escuchó el motor del auto aproximarse, reconocería ese olor a kilómetros. Escucho que el auto se detenía y se levanto del lugar donde estaba sentado, giró hacia la casa… nuevamente miró todo a su alrededor.

 

 

**CASA DE LOS BLAKE**

**SPOTSYLVANIA COUNTRY,**

**VIRGINIA**

**2 HORAS MÁS TARDE**

 

Mulder se aproximó a la puerta del despacho, sabía que esta conversación duraría toda la vida, así que ya no había prisa. Su hermana y él –qué raro se escuchaba esto en su cabeza- habían acordado que no tenía sentido mirar al pasado, que de ahora en adelante vivirían el día a día, sin pensar en futuros o pasados tormentosos. Ya había tiempo para repasar sus vidas, ahora querían compartir con sus seres queridos.

Ambos salieron del despacho y la primera en levantarse del sillón de la sala fue Scully, ella sabía que Mulder y Mónica ahora eran un mar de confusión pero sobre todo estaba segura de que habría mucha felicidad en el fondo.

Se aproximó a Mulder y él en un gesto que no había tenido nunca, le abrazó por la cintura y la alzó, apretándola muy fuerte contra él. Scully sintió vértigo o mucha emoción, no supo distinguirlo, pues él nunca había tenido un gesto de tal efusividad con ella. Finalmente la depositó en el suelo y la besó, al separarse le regaló una de las más hermosas sonrisas que Scully le haya visto jamás.

Al girarse vieron que Mónica se hundía en el pecho de John mientras ella lloraba. El la abrazaba muy fuerte y les decía con la mirada a los demás que ella estaría bien. Después de un instante de abrazarla, la separó de su pecho y tomó su rostro con sus fuertes manos. Mónica lo vio con ternura, pero cuando él se comenzó a aproximar a ella cada vez más, la expresión de ella cambió radicalmente a un desconcierto absoluto, con la mirada le preguntó

-¿Qué haces?-

Pero él no detuvo el movimiento hasta que la besó. En ese momento Mónica no tuvo más remedio que dejarse llevar, ante la mirada de ternura de todos los presentes.

Skinner que hasta ese momento había sido un testigo mudo de todo lo acontecido, se decidió a hablar por primera vez.

El fuerte e imponente Director Skinner, sonaba conmovido y emocionado.

-No saben qué gusto me da que finalmente…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el timbre del teléfono. Scully le restó importancia a la llamada y le pidió a Skinner que continuara…

Skinner hizo el intento pero en eso comenzaron a sonar todos los teléfonos celulares. Todos se desconcertaron al escucharlos, cada uno de ellos sacó de su bolsillo el celular y la pantalla de cada uno marcaba “Número desconocido…“, todos contestaron al tiempo y una voz robótica deletreaba…

9…

1…

1…

X…

F…

W…

911XFW

Tras escuchar esto todos quedaron estupefactos, buscaban la mirada del otro en busca de respuestas. Finalmente todos se encuentran con el rostro desconcertado de Scully quien era la única que permanecía con el aparato en su oído, su rostro enrojecido y con la mirada perdida.

Detrás de la línea la voz conocida de aquél hombre le heló la sangre a Scully y no pudo articular palabra, permanecía con los labios entre abiertos y con la respiración entrecortada escuchaba…

 

“¿No le suena familiar Agente Scully?, el padre, el hijo y el espíritu santo… Su hijo muerto por la salvación de la humanidad por decisión propia… Lea Agente Scully… lea con cuidado… ha tenido la dicha de parir al salvador de la humanidad, ¿no le place?

¿Qué se siente ser la madre de Dios ahora?“

 

Scully sabe que no hay nadie detrás de la línea y que no hace ninguna diferencia el que ella trate de discutir con esa voz pues es una voz que no existe. Tras escuchar el mensaje la llamada se corta de inmediato.

La mirada de Mulder y la del resto se centra en ella. Todos están confundidos y creen que Scully ha escuchado lo mismo que ellos, pero de inmediatos Mulder se percata de que hay un mensaje en el contestador. Scully permanece inmóvil con el aparato celular apretado fuertemente en su puño cerrado, con sus brazos desmayados a su costado, siente que no pude moverse.

Mulder ve a Scully y corre al contestador, está seguro de que ella ha escuchado algo más que ellos. Aprieta el botón de reproducción y entonces todos escuchan lo que Scully ha escuchado segundos antes.

La voz de ese hombre resuena en las paredes y en los oídos de todos…

“¿No le suena familiar Agente Scully?, el padre, el hijo y el espíritu santo… Su hijo muerto por la salvación de la humanidad por decisión propia… Lea Agente Scully… lea con cuidado… ha tenido la dicha de parir al salvador de la humanidad, ¿no le place?

¿Qué se siente ser la madre de Dios ahora?“

Mientras todos escuchan estupefactos, Scully comienza su andar de muerto viviente rumbo a la habitación de su hijo, las palabra no dejan de dar vueltas en su cabeza, sabe que es inútil correr en busca de su muchacho, pues él ya no está. –Lea Agente Scully… lea con cuidado…- –Lea Agente Scully… lea con cuidado…-

Llega hasta la entrada de la habitación de William, la sola acción de levantar el brazo para tomar la manija de la puerta y abrirla, le parece una empresa titánica, siente que su frágil cuerpo no resistirá, todo en ella tiembla y se percata de ello al ver su mano.

Abre la puerta y de inmediato salta a su vista lo que ese hombre dijo… –Lea Agente Scully… lea con cuidado…- So varias hojas de papel dispuestas en un orden específico sobre la cama de su hijo, la sola imagen hace que ella comience a temblar descontrolada y sin percatarse comienza a sollozar.

Es una cruz hecha con las hojas y abarca la totalidad de la cama del muchacho, ella no quiere siquiera acercarse, el pánico se ha apoderado de ella al ver la imagen y al escuchar de nuevo en su cabeza las palabras del hombre. -¿Qué se siente ser la madre de Dios ahora?“

Mulder entra corriendo a la habitación y la imagen le impacta de igual manera. Scully no se ha percatado que ni siquiera ha logrado entrar a la habitación, que únicamente sostiene la manija metálica de la puerta y que esta aferrada a ella como si de ello dependiera la vida de su hijo.

Mulder trata de acercarse a la cama y ella le grita.

-NO…

Mulder no sabe que pensar, ella está en shock pero deben actuar.

-NO SE TE OCURRA TOCAR NADA…

Mulder más desconcertado por la reacción de Scully que por lo que está pasando, no atina más que a recriminarle con la mirada y encuentra en la mirada de Scully algo que no conoce… está perdida, un inmenso dolor la invade pero está petrificada, es algo que no entiende, tienen que actuar rápido y a ella parece no importarle.

Pero hay algo más en la mirada de Scully, hay odio… mucho odio pero… a él.

No lo puede creer, nunca había sentido esa mirada dirigida a él, ¿por qué lo odia ahora, él qué hizo…?

Scully lo hace a un lado con la mirada, Mulder se siente intimidado por ella y se aparta de su camino, Scully avanza hasta llegar a la cama del muchacho y sin tocar una sola de las páginas, se acerca a leer.  –Lea Agente Scully… lea con cuidado…- –Lea Agente Scully… lea con cuidado…-

Las palabras giran en su mente una y otra vez, mientras Mulder se encuentra paralizado en la entrada de la habitación. Las primeras palabra escritas por su hijo le hielan la sangre aún más, si es que esto es posible.

“Perdóname mamá, perdónanos a todos…“

El grito desgarrador de Scully invade toda la propiedad.

-¡¡Qué has hecho William… Qué hs hecho hijo…!!!

 

 

**LUGAR INDETERMINADO**

**10:13 a.m.**

El grito desgarrador de su madre le despierta de inmediato, lleva viajando en ese helicóptero más de dos horas a un lugar que desconoce.

Sabe que no debe flaquear, que esto es lo que tiene que hacer, aunque el alma le duela no tiene otra opción y él lo sabe.

La voz del hombre le saca de su pensamiento.

-Ya estamos por llegar hijo…

William le lanza una mirada fulminante al hombre que le acompaña, recuerda su voz, pero no recuerda haberle visto nunca antes.

-Sabes que esto es lo que debes hacer…

William no le ha quitado la mirada asesina de encima, si por él fuera le mataría en este momento pero no se va a detener por nada, menos por que el hombre que le acompaña no le causa simpatía alguna.

-Mi nombre es Alex… Alex Krycek…

El nombre lo recuerda a la perfección, de la historia que le contaron sus padre, pero no puede confiar en nadie. Mete la mano en su bolsillo derecho con la mayor discreción posible, no quiere que el hombre que lo acompaña se dé cuenta de eso. Simplemente verifica que el aparato continúe encendido.

 

**CASA DE LOS BLAKE**

**SPOTSYLVANIA COUNTRY,**

**VIRGINIA**

**10:15 a.m.**

 

El grito desgarrador de Scully ha tomado a todos por sorpresa, Mónica es la primera en subir, salta de a dos los escalones de la escalera hasta llegar a la habitación del muchacho, al entrar ve a Scully hincada junto a la cama de su hijo y Mulder le abraza por la espalada, ambos cuerpos se mecen acompasadamente mientras Scully llora inconsolable, agarrando con fuerza los brazos de Mulder que la rodean a la altura de sus hombros.

Al entrar no logra contener un frío que le recorre la nuca, ver la imagen sobre la cama del muchacho, esa cruz inmensa de hojas que abarca toda la cama.

Sabe que no deben perder tiempo.

-Está lejos pero sé dónde encontrarlo.

La voz de Mónica pero sobre todo sus palabras hacen reaccionar al par que se encuentra hincado junto a la cama, ambos voltean a ver el gesto duro de Mónica, ahora las cosas han cambiado, no solamente se trata del hijo de su amiga, ahora se trata de su sobrino.

Para su fortuna, entre los muchos regalos que le hizo al muchacho, se encuentra un teléfono celular con localización GPS. El regalo se lo hizo pensando en mantenerse en contacto con el chico mientras se encontraban lejos, acostumbraron en estos días a mandarse mensajes y chistes.

Ha sido relativamente fácil localizarlo, pero se encuentra en movimiento y no tienen tiempo que perder.

Las miradas de Mulder y Scully le cuestionan y ella les responde de la misma forma.

-Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder, ya hicimos los arreglos.

 

 

**NMOUNT WEATHER COMPLEX.**

**BLUEMOUNT, VIRGINIA**

**02:52 P.m.**

 

Realmente no sabe si han estado dando vueltas en círculo pero el viaje ha durado alrededor de cuatro horas. Finalmente aterriza el helicóptero en lo que a los ojos de William parece ser una base militar abandonada.

Bajan del helicóptero aún en marcha y tras alejarse, el helicóptero retoma el vuelo.

Se introducen en la base militar y comienzan a caminar por los largos y oscuros pasillos, parece no haber nadie dentro de ella, William sigue al hombre que lo ha llevado hasta ahí, el paso del chico es lento, continúa en él la misma sensación que ha tenido desde que inició el día, todo se mueve lento para él.

Finalmente llegan frente a una puerta, el aroma del cigarrillo le ha llegado de golpe y le extraña no haberlo percibido desde antes. No entiende cómo logró el hombre del cigarrillo haber ido por él en el auto a casa de sus padres y llevarlo hasta el helicóptero y ahora estar aquí antes de que ellos llegaran.

Eso no tiene importancia ahora, simplemente quiere continuar con esto y terminarlo lo más pronto posible.

Alex abre la puerta e introduce al chico en ella.

-Aquí está el chico Señor.

La esbelta y encorvada figura que se aprecia contra luz, se gira lentamente hasta revelar parcialmente su rostro. Sosteniendo el cigarrillo en la mano derecha, le dice a Krycek.

-Gracias, puedes retirarte.

Alex se gira y al hacerlo mira fijamente al muchacho y le guiña un ojo, el chico lo observa y no entiende el gesto de este hombre pero le resta importancia, por el momento lo único que le interesa es escuchar lo que el hombre del cigarrillo le tiene que decir.

-Bueno William, finalmente ha llegado el día. Yo sé que sabes que estamos haciendo lo correcto…

Hace una pausa y se lleva la mano al pecho, momento en el que el chico puede ver que las venas del hombre se amoratan e hinchan. William no se mueve en absoluto y sólo le observa con una fría mirada.

El hombre se repone y continúa.

-Por tus padres, por la humanidad… ¿Sabes lo que significa para la raza humana lo que vas a hacer?

El chico asiente con la cabeza.

-Bien, ¿estás listo?

El chico asiente nuevamente con la cabeza, no quiere hablar, necesita juntar fuerzas y constantemente convencerse de que lo que va hacer es lo correcto.

El hombre se aproxima a él y le toma por el brazo, el chico en un gesto brusco quita su brazo del toque del hombre, no quiere sentir las manos de ese ser sobre su piel. Se levanta de la silla y comienza a caminar de tras del hombre.

Repasa en su mente una y otra vez las imágenes de su vida, no quiere perder detalle de ninguna, simplemente espera haber sido claro al escribir. Confía en ellos más que en nadie y sabe que podrán hacerlo sin él.

Al final de la caminata llegan a un lugar dispuesto de forma muy parecida a un quirófano, pero esto es diferente, es un lugar oscuro con una mesa en forma de cruz con luz que emana de ella y que es lo único que ilumina el lugar.

En el lugar hay un número reducido de persona que los esperan, uno de ellos le pide a William que se despoje de su ropa y él ve que el fumador hace lo propio.

Finalmente se recuestan ambos mirando hacia riba, sus cabezas juntas simulan una imagen en espejo. Por indicación de uno de los presentes, ambos extienden los brazos y lo último que escucha William es la voz del fumador que le dice…

-Perdónalos hijo, no saben lo que hacen…

William comienza a caer en un profundo sueño mientras giran en su mente las imágenes de sus padres hasta caer en una profunda oscuridad.

De entre la oscuridad se van acercando a los cuerpos que se encuentran en la mesa en forma de cruz, figuras humanas idénticas a las del fumados, mismas que comienzan a transformarse una a una en un rostro conocido… bounty hunter.


	7. 911XFW VII (final)

**NMOUNT WEATHER COMPLEX.**

**BLUEMOUNT, VIRGINIA**

**06:18 P.m.**

El piloto del helicóptero finalmente logra encontrar el lugar, ha sido difícil aún para Skinner justificar el uso del helicóptero y han tardado mucho en lograr que les liberaran y autorizaran su uso.

Por cuestiones de espacio, únicamente Skinner, Mulder y Scully han podido ir en el helicóptero, descienden de él sin percatarse que la luz de búsqueda refleja algo sobre el complejo militar. El piloto les informa que volverá por ellos a la hora acordad, ya que sus instrucciones son solamente de dejarlos y volver por ellos.

Ellos se alejan mientras el helicóptero retoma el vuelo. En cuanto el helicóptero se aleja, todo comienza a quedar a oscuras, la noche ha comenzado a caer, en cuanto se aleja, aquello que se encontraba sobre el complejo cobra forma y deja su estado invisible, ellos se dan cuenta en el momento en que el artefacto emite una intensa luz desde el centro, una luz cegadora que ilumina el complejo y les impide a ellos ver con claridad.

Los tres se cubren los ojos y en cuestión de un momento el artefacto deja de emitir la luz y sin hacer un sólo ruido desaparece surcando el cielo en un instante.

Los tres creen entender lo que implica esto, Scully corre a la entrada del complejo gritando el nombre de su hijo. Por la cabeza de Mulder no deja de pasar una idea –se llevaron a mi hijo… se han llevado a William-.

Scully sacude la pesada puerta del complejo, al parecer no cede a sus esfuerzos, pero Mulder y Skinner ayudan en la labor. Ambos hombres se abalanzan contra la puerta con todo su peso, una y otra vez hasta que finalmente la puerta cede a sus envestidas.

Los tres ingresan corriendo en el complejo, no hay luz y por lo tanto no alcanzan a ver absolutamente nada, los tres sacan sus lámparas sordas y comienzan su búsqueda, los tres corren en direcciones diferentes ninguno quiere gritar porque no saben quién puede estar en el complejo, a pesar de pensar lo peor los tres guardan la esperanza de encontrar a William.

Scully no hace más que repetir en su mente –esto no está pasando… esto no está pasando...-, el frío en sus manos es descomunal, es el frío que siente en su alma, nuevamente está enfrentando la desesperación de la pérdida de su hijo, pero mientras esté vivo podrá guardar la esperanza de encontrarlo a como dé lugar, dónde sea y cómo sea. Las lágrimas le impiden ver con claridad, al fondo logra ver un destello de luz, lo primero que piensa es que es la linterna de alguno de sus compañeros o que alguien se encuentra al final del pasillo.

Saca su arma y se aproxima alumbrando con su lámpara –un tiro en la base del cráneo- se repetía mientras se aproximaba lentamente. Al acercarse a la puerta, se da cuenta que la luz proviene de uno de los cuartos que está al final del pasillo. Con su pie derecho empuja bruscamente la puerta y entonces lo ve.

Al verlo tira el arma y la lámpara, corre hacia donde se encuentra el cuerpo de su hijo, está desnudo y una manta blanca cubre únicamente su cintura. Con sus dos brazos extendidos y la frente sangrando en diferentes puntos, Scully no puede más que emitir un grito griego que sale de sus entrañas. Las imágenes de su hijo en esa posición se confunden con las de Mulder hace muchos años y con las de un Cristo crucificado.

Mulder y Skinner escuchan el grito de Scully y buscan desesperados su ubicación, finalmente se encuentran en una intersección y se dicen.

-Es por allá…

Corren lo más rápido que pueden y al ver la luz al final del pasillo, comprenden que es el único lugar donde Scully puede estar, se aproximan corriendo, el primero en entrar es Skinner y de inmediato se da la media vuelta e impide la entrada de Mulder. La imagen lo ha dejado perplejo y no quiere que su amigo presencie eso sin estar preparado.

Mulder le grita.

-Déjame pasar… Walter, déjame entrar…

Walter lo detiene con fuerza por los hombros y lo mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No Mulder…

Mulder con todas sus fuerzas se logra quitar las manos de Skinner de encima y finalmente entra. La imagen lo recibe de golpe sin poder siquiera reaccionar.

Scully se ha subido a la mesa en forma de cruz e hincada sobre sus talones sostiene el cuerpo inerte de su hijo entre sus brazos. Se balancea de atrás para delante con él. Al verlos Mulder piensa que eso es sólo una alucinación, no puede ser cierto.

La imagen de Scully con su hijo en brazos en tan parecida a la Piedad de Miguel Ángel, que lo paraliza. Scully alza su rostro y se encuentra con la mirada de Mulder. En ella puede ver una extraña paz, él no la entiende.

Se aproxima porque al ver a Scully tan tranquila, piensa que su hijo solamente está inconsciente, si bien las lágrimas no paran de brotar de los ojos de Scully, ella no tiene ninguna expresión de dolor en el rostro, quizá Mulder podría atreverse a pensar que incluso tiene dibujada una sonrisa de moraliza. Es una expresión indeterminada la que él puede ver en el rostro de Scully.

Se aproxima cada vez más y hasta entonces se percata del tono que tiene la piel de su hijo. Está amoratada y sin brillo, en una palabra… sin vida. Lo toca y el frío en el cuerpo de su hijo le hiela la sangre. Scully ha sido testigo muda de todos los movimientos de Mulder. Al ver que la mano de Mulder roza el rostro de su hijo, Scully le dice.

-Tiene frío Mulder…

Mulder casi enloquece al ver la mirada perdida de Scully, no puede perderlos a los dos.

-Scully, él ya no…

Scully reacciona de manera violenta y lo manda a callar.

-Shhhh… sólo tiene mucho frío Mulder… abrázalo.

Mulder no puede creer lo que está viviendo, toma el rostro de Scully entre sus manos y le dice con todo el tacto de que es capaz en ese momento, cuando lo que quiere es gritar.  

-Scully, suéltalo… él ya no está… se ha ido.

Scully lo mira fijamente a los ojos, ella ha parado de llorar desde el momento en que Mulder se ha acercado a ellos pero ahora Scully sonríe y comienza a llorar desconsolada, abrazando con fuerza contra su pecho la cabeza de su hijo.

 

 

**CEMENTERIO**

**SPOTSYLVANIA COUNTRY,**

**VIRGINIA**

**10:13 A.m.**

 

Mulder no puede creer que esté parado en ese lugar junto a todos los que lo rodean. Scully se ha convertido en una estatua de piedra, desde la noche de ayer no ha dicho una sola palabra. Se ha convertido en un muñeco inanimado, ellos han logrado moverle únicamente dándole instrucciones. Cuando esto sucede, Scully les ve a los ojos con la mirada perdida y sin hacer expresión alguna, hace lo que le piden.

Después de preparar el cuerpo de su hijo, vestirlo y arreglarlo ella misa –no permitió que nadie lo tocara- se encerró en el cuarto del muchacho y no permitió que nadie entrara.

Mulder logró sacarla diciéndole que ya estaban por partir al cementerio. Ella entreabrió la puerta y sin permitirle entrar, le miró fijamente y salió de la habitación. Mulder pudo notar que Scully no había derramado una sola lágrima más y también alcanzó a ver con la puerta entreabierta que Scully no había tocado nada, todo lo había dejado como estaba, la cruz de hojas escritas permanecía intacta sobre la cama del chico.

Mientras observaba como bajaba el féretro que contenía el cuerpo de su hijo, se encontró de golpe con la lápida que él mismo había mandado a hacer para él y su familia. Nunca se imaginó que tendría que tachar su nombre y sustituirlo por el de su hijo.

Aunque él sabe que va contra las costumbres, no podía dejar fuera el apellido de Scully, él sabía que no podía dejarla a ella fuera, por doloroso que fuera, necesitaba dejar constancia de que William era más de Scully que suyo.

-William Mulder Scully, 2001-2014-

Todos lloraban mientras el féretro descendía, todos menos Scully. Ella se agachó hasta que su abrigo rozara el suelo y tomó un puñado de tierra y lo aventó sobre el féretro y entre dientes dijo.

-Te veo pronto hijo…

Estas palabras helaron la sangre de Mulder y de todos los presentes. No era para menos, la actitud de Scully les dejaba mucho qué pensar, no había actuado de forma racional desde aquél momento en que encontró a su hijo.

Mulder se agachó junto a ella y le pasó un brazo por el hombro, tomó la cruz de madera que su hijo llevaba al cuello cuando lo encontraron y la tiró sobre el féretro. Scully vio lentamente caer la pequeña cruz y cerró los ojos.

 

**CASA DE LOS BLAKE**

**SPOTSYLVANIA COUNTRY,**

**VIRGINIA**

**DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS**

 

Ninguno de ellos se ha apartado del lado de Scully, aunque ella permanece encerrada en la habitación de William, ellos han hecho guardias tratando de evitar que Scully haga una estupidez.

Mónica de cuando en cuando le toca la puerta para ofrecerle alimento, pero ella rechaza todo. Por lo menos le tranquiliza a Mónica escuchar su voz. Mulder permanece sentado al pié de la puerta de su hijo, él tampoco ha comido vigilando cualquier movimiento extraño dentro de la habitación. No podría soportar perder a Scully también.

Después del primer día en el que aparentemente no había ningún movimiento, en la madrigada él finalmente escuchó que Scully tomaba los papeles que se encontraban sobre la cama de su hijo. Tiempo después la escuchó sollozar y finalmente caer en un llanto desesperado. Él como psicólogo sabía que eso era mucho mejor que todo lo que había hecho antes, la contención de Scully le preocupaba mucho más que si se hubiera puesto a llorar y maldecir. Mulder llora junto con ella detrás de la puerta.

Ambos se habían quedado dormidos de cansancio, Mulder despertó y cobró conciencia de que su dolorido cuerpo aún se encontraba recargado sobre la puerta.

Le despertaron los pasos inquietos de Scully tras la puerta, hasta ese momento ella no había caminado por la habitación. Se escuchaban sus pasos y el sonido de las hojas que caían y que ella pasaba desesperadamente.

Mulder escuchó los pasos de Scully aproximarse a la puerta, casi no alcanza a reaccionar para no caer en cuanto Scully abrió de golpe. Mulder se petrifica al ver el rostro de Scully, su mirada es tan normal que le asusta, pero le asusta más lo que sale de su boca.

-Vamos Mulder, debemos ir por él…

Ella lo salta y se encamina hacia las escaleras, Mulder es un mar de confusión, aunado a su entumecimiento, apenas y logra incorporarse e ir tras ella.

Scully baja las escaleras de prisa, Mónica, John y Walter se asustan al escuchar el movimiento. Ella los voltea a ver y no les presta atención, se dirige a la puerta como rayo y finalmente voltea a ver si Mulder le sigue.

Todos en la sala se han puesto de pie, no entienden lo que está pasando y al ver correr a Mulder por las escaleras, les inquieta aún más. Mónica le grita a Mulder.

-Qué sucede Mulder…

Apenas si es audible la respuesta de su hermano pues va corriendo tras ella.

-No lo sé… síganos…

Scully sube al auto y apenas si le da tiempo a Mulder de subirse, arranca a toda velocidad.

Mulder desconcertado ve la mirada perdida de Scully y piensa lo peor, la idea de un suicidio colectivo no le parece tan mal en ese momento. Si tiene que morir quiere morir a lado de Scully.

Los tres que dejaron atrás están peor de desconcertados que Mulder, efectivamente también piensan que Scully está dispuesta a hacer una locura.

Cundo Mulder se da cuenta de a dónde se dirige Scully se asusta y le dice.

-Qué haces Scully, a dónde vamos…

La fría y clamada voz de Scully le atemoriza.

-Vamos por William.

Acelera aún más la marcha del auto, si esto es posible.

 

**CEMENTERIO**

**SPOTSYLVANIA COUNTRY,**

**VIRGINIA**

**03:33 A.m.**

 

Scully para el auto y lo apaga, desciende de él y comienza a correr en dirección a la tumba de su hijo. Mulder sin saber qué pensar y qué hacer, le sigue. No tiene otra opción.

Scully finalmente llega a la tumba de su hijo y se hinca frente a ella. Comienza con sus manos  a hacer a un lado toda la tierra que le es posible, Mulder al verla se paraliza. Finalmente piensa que esto ha llegado demasiado lejos.

Mulder la toma por los hombros y ahora con fuerza excesiva la levanta en vilo y le grita.

-Ya basta Scully… él se ha ido… lo perdimos para siempre.

Las lágrimas de Mulder recorren todo su rostro, la sensación de que Scully, su Scully ha perdido la razón, lo mata de terror.

Es entonces cuando Scully siente que un rayo de conciencia le parte el alma.

Abraza a Mulder con todas sus fuerzas y le dice.

-No estoy loca Mulder… confía en mí, él está vivo… yo lo sé.

Él la mira sin saber si creerle o no, por todo lo que ha pasado sería lógico que su razonamiento la hubiera traicionado. Pero ella lo ha seguido a pesar de que el mundo entero ha pensado que está loco, así que siente el impulso de hacer lo mismo ahora.

Ambos se agachan y comienzan a sacar con sus manos toda la tierra que les es posible, en ese momento los relámpagos comienzan a surcar el cielo nocturno y comienzan a caer las primeras gotas.

Mulder siente pánico de lo que su mujer va a encontrar cuando logren llegar a su objetivo. No quiere pensar en ello, ya lo resolverá cuando el momento de la verdad llegue. Él siente que para rescatar a Scully de su locura, es necesario que se enfrente ella misma con la cruda verdad.

Escuchan a lo lejos el automóvil que se aproxima, Mulder voltea y no le da importancia, sabe quiénes son y tendrán que ayudar.

Mónica baja corriendo del carro, para ese momento ya está cayendo una tormenta. Correa a la tumba de William pues sabe que ahí los encontrará, lo que nunca se espero es ver lo que apenas la tormenta le permitía ver.

Su hermano y Dana rasgan la tierra con sus uñas tratando de desenterrar a William.

No entiende nada y se queda paralizada, para ese momento Skinner y Doggett han llegado hasta donde ella se encuentra. Ambos hombres se quedan igual de petrificados que ella al observar la escena, momento en el que Mulder voltea y les grita.

-No se queden ahí, ayúdenos.

Skinner y Doggett se ven a los ojos y recuerdan el momento en que decidieron desenterrar el cuerpo de Mulder, parecería una locura pero quizá… Ambos corren a buscar herramientas para hacer más fácil la labor.

Pasan horas escarbando y la lluvia no ayuda a su empresa. Finalmente uno de ellos toca algo sólido al fondo de la fosa. El sonido les aterra a todos menos a Scully, quién externa una expresión de suma felicidad. Mulder se aproxima a ella, pues él sabe lo que encontrarán ahí.

Ella lo esquiva y se acerca a Doggett y le grita.

-Ábrelo…

Doggett duda un instante y es entonces cuando Skinner lo hace.

Mulder observa a lo lejos, no quiere ver pero sobre todo le aterra la reacción de Scully, será como ver morir a su hijo dos veces.

De pronto escucha el grito de Scully. Doggett y Skinner salen de la fosa y Mónica voltea a ver a Mulder preguntándole con la mirada.

Scully corre al auto y Mulder le sigue, no tiene idea de lo que está pasando.

Scully conduce a toda velocidad y lleva consigo en la mano derecha la cadena de oro con la cruz de madrea que su hijo había tallado.

Mulder y todos los que la siguen no se atreven siquiera a preguntar, ella maneja como caballo desbocado y Mulder solamente atina a aferrarse al asiento y portezuela del auto.

 

**CASA DE LOS BLAKE**

**SPOTSYLVANIA COUNTRY,**

**VIRGINIA**

**5:45 a.m.**

 

Scully desciende el auto en medio de la tormenta y corre hacia la casa, abre abruptamente la puerta y observa la figura de su hijo en la oscuridad, a contra luz de la ventana.

Mulder entra corriendo tras de ella y enciende la luz.

Scully voltea en cuanto Mulder enciende la luz para decirle que su hijo ha vuelto.

-Ahí está… lo vez…

Mulder busca por toda la habitación y finalmente se encuentra con la mirada de Scully.

-¿A quién Scully?

Scully siente que un frío recorre su cuerpo, voltea de nuevo y ve que no hay nadie. En ese momento echa la cabeza hacia atrás y cubre su rostro con sus manos y comienza a llorar.

Mulder la abraza y ella se suelta y hecha a correr por toda la casa gritando el nombre de su hijo, lo busca por todos lados y no encuentra nada.

Para cuando ella regresa a la sala, se encuentra con el pálido rostro de sus compañeros.

-Él estuvo aquí, lo acabo de ver…

Todos la miran con tristeza y eso a ella le hace sentir una rabia inimaginable, sabe que no está loca, que todo lo que ella sabe…

Les grita a todos y sólo logra que la vean con mayor tristeza.

-Piensan que estoy loca, ¿verdad…? Mulder, tú también…

Mulder agacha la mirada, no puede sostenerle la vista a Scully.

-No estoy loca, maldita sea… ustedes acaban de ver que el cuerpo de mi hijo no está en el féretro… maldita sea, tienen que creerme… mi hijo resucitó… no lo entienden…

Nadie le contesta, ahora Scully siente y comprende la desesperación de Mulder de tantos años. Recuerda haberla sentido un poco con la llegada de Doggett en la búsqueda de Mulder, pero tenía a Skinner… ahora no tiene a nadie, ni siquiera a Mulder.

Scully comienza a hablar sin parar, sus palabras no tienen sentido para ninguno de los presentes.

-El padre, el hijo, el espíritu santo… soy la madre de Dios… no lo entienden… mi hijo sacrificándose por la salvación de la humanidad… él volverá no lo entienden… él ha resucitado… él ha vuelto a la vida…

Todos se ven unos a otros pensando que Scully ha perdido por completo la razón.

De pronto alguien toca a la puerta. Scully sin pensarlo se dirige a abrir, todos la ven con la mayor extrañeza posible, a caso ella no se ha dado cuenta de que es peligroso abrir y sobre todo a estas horas.

Abre la puerta y la voz que proviene del otro lado del marco, saca de balance a todos lo que se encuentran en la sala y que no alcanzan a ver a la persona del otro lado de la puerta.

-Parece que ha leído con suficiente cuidado Agente Scully…

 

 

 

**FIN**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mulder teclea esta última palabra en la vieja máquina de escribir, saca la última hoja de su novela y la pone boca abajo encima del resto del borrador.

Se levanta y apaga la luz de su despacho, sube las escaleras tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Entra a la recamara y ve el cuerpo de Scully recostado sobre su costado derecho, su respiración acompasada le tranquiliza.

Se introduce en el cuarto de baño y se observa al espejo. –Ya estás viejo Mulder- se dice en voz baja para no despertar a su mujer y comienza a rascar la prominente barba que cubre su rostro.

Al salir del cuarto de baño completamente rasurado y con loción de después de afeitar en el rostro, aparta un poco las cobijas y se mete en la cama, acerca su cuerpo al de Scully para sentir su piel. La voz de ella le sobresalta, pensaba que estaba dormida.

-Estás frío…

Él se aparta un poco de ella pues lo ha sentido como reproche. Ella de inmediato lo jala de la mano para que el vuelva a pegar su cuerpo al de ella.

-Te he dicho que no te enfríes demasiado, ese trabajo te va a matar de una pulmonía…

Mulder le susurra al oído,

-Tenía que terminar con eso y además sabes que me cuesta mucho dormir…

Scully se voltea hasta quedar de frente a él, con una sonrisa pícara le dice casi a los labios.

-Yo sé cómo hacerte dormir Mulder…

Mulder sonríe y la besa. Sobre los labios de Scully el le murmura.

-Scully… el niño…

Ambos ríen mientras se funden en un profundo beso. Las risas de ambos inundan toda la casa.

 

**FIN**


End file.
